


you're MOTHERFUCKING welcome

by oncewewerezombies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Alternian Empire, Birthday Presents, Biting, Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Choking, Consensual Kink, Dominance, F/M, Gangbang, M/M, Moirails With Pails, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Scratching, Submission, Verbal Humiliation, Xeno, hemocaste, nonconsensual video sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncewewerezombies/pseuds/oncewewerezombies
Summary: Sometimes you just need to organise a real motherfucking mirthful larva emergence day party for your kismesis.Don't forget to invite all your friends. ;o)





	1. Chapter 1

terminallyCapricious has opened MEMO MoThErFuCkInG rOwDy MiRaClEs MoThErFuCkErS

TC: WhAt'S uP aLl My MiRaCuLoUs InVeRtEbRoS aNd SiStErS? 

carcinoGeneticist  has joined the memo!

caligulasAquarium  has joined the memo!

arsenicCatnip  has joined the memo!

adiosToreador  has joined the memo!

CG: I'M ASSUMING YOU HAVE SOME SORT OF PURPOSE BY PULLING THIS SHIT, GAMZEE.  
TC: HaHa YeAh, GoT sOmE rEaL mIrAcLeS tO sHaRe ArOuNd  
TC: I'm FiNnA wAiT uNtIl EvErY mOtHeRfUcKeR gEtS tHeIr ApPeArAnCe On ThOuGh.  
TC: SuP y'AlL  
AC: :33 < the mighty huntress pads in to investigate the invitation to a nosesniffing purrty by the sea goat!  
AC: :33 < she takes up a pose on a rock and curls up! she says: hello efurrypawdy!  
CA: i cant believve im actually gonna reply to this and acknowwledge its existence  
TC: Aw YeAh, FiSh BrO  
AT: hI, uH , gAMZEE  
AT: }:)  
AT: aND EVERYONE ELSE,  
TC: MoThErFuCkInG aWeSoMe To SeE yOu, TaVbRo.  
TC: :o)  
AC: :33 < the svelte purrbeast jumps up from her rock so she can twine around AT's legs. she bumps her furehead against him in gr33tings!  
AT: hAHA YEAH UM, sINCE THIS IS FICTIONAL AND i CAN PRETEND TO NOT BE ALLERGIC  
AT: i GENTLY PAT THE PURRBEAST,,,  
AC: :33 < meow yes, all according to purrlan! the mighty huntress jumps up into AT's lap and starts kneading away. :33  
CA: disgustin  
AC: :33 < you're just jealous :33  
CA: of fuckin wwhat  
TC: Aw C'mOn, ThIs MeAnT tO bE a GoOd FeElInGs MeMo  
TC: :o(  
CG: EVERYBODY JUST FUCKING COOL IT, OK? WE'RE NOT EVEN ALL HERE YET AND WE'RE DESCENDING INTO THE USUAL RELENTLESS WIGGLERISH BICKERING.  
CG: I SHUDDER TO THINK HOW MUCH WORSE IT'S GOING TO GET. 

arachnidsGrip  has joined the memo! 

AG: Heeeeeeeey losers.  
AG: ::::)  
CG: FUCKING FANTASTIC.  
CG: YOU KNOW WHAT'S JUST OCCURRED TO ME AS A GREAT IDEA? IF WE ALL JUST SIT ON OUR FUCKING TYPING FRONDS UNTIL EVERYONE ELSE SHOWS UP TO GAMZEE'S SHIT SHOW.  
CG: IN SILENCE.  
AC: :33 < the furocious purrbeast licks her paw thoughtfully and suggests that that would be pawfully boring  
AG: Geez Karkat! Anyone would think you had a pro8lem with me or something.  
AG: Or are your pants just pulled up really high today? :::;)  
CG: THE STATUS OF MY PANTS IS ABSOLUTELY NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS, VRISKA.  
TC: MiNe MaYbE.  
AC: :33 < :33c  
AC: :33 < h33h33!  
CA: wwoww.

gallowsCalibrator has joined the memo!

grimAuxilitrix has joined the memo!

CG: FINALLY, MAYBE SOMEONE WITH SOME SENSE.  
GC: 1 W4NT TO TH1NK YOUR3 R3F3RR1NG TO TH3 4RR1V4L OF TH3 ST3RN P4LM OF TH3 L4W MR CH3RRY SUCK3R  
CG: OH MY GOD. ABSOLUTELY NOT.  
GA: Hello Everyone  
GA: Well  
GA: Not Quite Everyone Yet  
AC: :33 < the furocious huntress' whiskers twitch with excitement as she scents something wild! something...dangerous!  
AC: :33 < with a bounding leap, she catapults purrself towards the majestic dragon who has just entered the room, accompanied by a mysterious and elegant stranger.  
AC: :33 < hi purrezi! hi kanyaha!  
CG: I'M GOING TO START BLEEDING FROM THE EYES ANY MINUTE NOW.  
CA: good i think im gonna fuckin join you kar  
AG: Wow, i can see none of you are really here to have any fun!!!!!!!!  
AG: Nepeta might 8e a little simplistic at times, 8ut at least she can enjoy herself.  
AC: :33 < uh. thank mew, vriskers. i think...  
AC: :33 < ://

cuttlefishCuller  has entered the memo!

twinArmageddons has entered the memo!  


TC: HeLl YeAh, SoMe MoRe MoThErFuCkErS gEtTiNg ThEiR aRrIvAl On.  
TC: HoNk.  
TC: :o)  
CC: )(i Clamsea! )(i everyone else! 38)  
TA: what ii2 thii2 even about, that ii had two drag my2elf away from whatever the fuck ii wa2 doiing.  
TA: becau2e beliieve me, ii'm 2ure iit wa2 more iimportant.  
CC: s)(oos)(, you! it's not like Clamsea ASKS for MUC)( from anybody any of t)(e tide!  
CG: NEPETA I CAN SEE YOU TYPING, FUCKING STOP. SHOOSH CAN JUST BE A FIGURE OF SPEECH.  
AC: :33 < the apex purredator of romantic beasts thinks that the cranky crab is just trying to spoil her fun!  
GC: WHY 4R3 YOU TRY1NG TO SPO1L H3R FUN K4RKL3S?  
GC: 1 TH1NK 1V3 D3T3CT3D 4N 1LL3G4L1TY ON TH3 F13LD OF PL4Y!  
CG: STOP MIXING YOUR FUCKING METAPHORS, PYROPE.  
AG: If she wants to mix her metaphors, she can, Vantas!!!!!!!!  
GA: If Everyone Could Just Calm Down For A Moment  
AG: Theeeeeeeere she goes, fussing again! she really can't help herself.  
GA: Excuse Me  
AG: You're excused! ::::)  
AT: i UH, i THINK THAT KANAYA IS RIGHT AND PEOPLE SHOULD MAYBE JUST TAKE A BREATH AND PAUSE FOR A MOMENT,,,  
AG: You fucking would, Toreadum8ass!  
TC: WhOa ThE fUcK nOw, SpIdErSiStEr  
TC: YOU BACK RIGHT THE FUCK OFF.  
TC: ok?  
TC: :o)  
AT: iT'S FINE, gAMZEE, rEALLY,  
TC: If YoU mOtHeRfUcKiNg SaY sO, bRo.  
CG: ARE THERE ENOUGH OF US HERE YET THAT YOU CAN SPILL THE FARTNIBBLETS, MAKARA?  
CG: OR ARE WE STUCK WAITING FOR THE CREEPILY ENTHUSIASTIC RUSTBLOOD AND THE CREEPILY EVERYTHING BLUEBLOOD?  
AC: :33 < hey! that's my meowrail you're talking about.  
AC: :33 < at least the second one mew are talking about is  
AC: :33 < i'm the only one who gets to call him cr33py!  
CG: I THINK BASED ON THE FACT THAT HE IS FUCKING CREEPY, EVERYONE GETS TO CALL HIM CREEPY.  
CG: EVERYBODY IN AGREEMENT SAY AYE.  
AG: Aye!!!!!!!!  
CA: aye  
GC: TH3 COURT F1NDS H1M GU1LTY OF 3XTR3M3 CR33P1N3SS 4ND 4LSO 3XC3SS1V3 SW34T  
GC: SORRY N3P3T4 >:/  
AC: :33 < :((  
TA: aye, he'2 a fuckiing creep.  
AT: aYE, i GUESS… BUT HE HAS BEEN VERY HELPFUL TO UH, mORE THAN ONE OF US,  
AT: wITH HIS SKILLS,,,  
AT: wHICH CERTAIN OF US, uH, sHOULD REMEMBER,  
AG: Was that aimed at me???????? I think that was aimed at me!  
AG: ::::0  
GA: You Know Exactly Who It Was Aimed At And It Is A Fair Criticism  
GA: But Coming Back To The Point At Hand  
GA: On This Matter Regarding Equius I Vote Aye As Well  
AC: :33 < ohhh...  
AC: :33 < um, furfuri?  
CC: sorry, Nepeta! 38(  
CC: I t)(ink I agree wit)( Karcrab's assessment.  
AC: :33 < mew know he's not even here! meowbe he wouldn't be cr33py this time!  
AC: :33 < we've b33n jamming a lot!!!  
AC: :33 < gamz33, what do mew think?  
TC: Aw, KiTtYsIs JuSt ChIlL, oK?  
TC: I gOt SoMeThInG sO mOtHeRfUcKiNg MiRaCuLoUs, It'S gOnNa BlOw A lOt Of ThInKpAnS aLl ThE wAy ArOuNd On ThE sUbJeCt Of OuR bLuEbRo  
TC: :o)  
CG: WOW, BECAUSE THAT IS NOT IN ANY WAY, EXTREMELY FUCKING OMINOUS.

apocalypseArisen  has entered the memo!

CG: AND NEITHER IS THAT, OF COURSE.  
TA: you're late two the party, aa.  
AA: i arrive exactly when i mean t0 s0llux  
AA: im just in time f0r gamzees ann0uncement  
AA: 0u0  
TC: A sPiRaLhOrNeD sIsTeR iS a MoThErFuCkInG mIrAcLe ThAt WaYs.  
AC: :33 < we're um. we're not waiting fur equius?  
AC: :33 < :///  
TC: NaH, iT's CoOl, NePsIs, JuSt ChIlL, mOsT cLaWsOmE oF sIsTeRs.  
AG: 8oy, just live a little, Nepeta!  
CA: i havve things to do if you aint gonna get a movve on gam  
TA: liike what, exactly, eriidan? jerkiing off over your collectiion of 2hiitty overpriiced 2carve2?  
AG: Ha!  
CA: eat me captor  
TA: you wii2h.  
CG: DO I HAVE TO FIND A WAY TO MATERIALISE INSTANTLY IN YOUR RESPECTIVE BLOCKS SO I CAN SLAP SOME SENSE INTO BOTH OF YOU?  
CG: BECAUSE SO HELP ME, SHITTY CLOWN GODS, I WILL FUCKING DO SO IF IT MEANS THAT MAYBE YOU'LL BEHAVE FOR TWO MINUTES.  
TA: kiinky, kk.  
TC: ThE mIrThFuL mEsSiAhS aRe MoRe LiKeLy To Do ThEiR oWn MoThErFuCkInG pEdAgOgY oN tHe SkUlLs Of ThE sTuBbOrN aS iT iS, kArBrO  
TC: YoU cAn LeAvE iT tO tHeM aNd MaKe No MoThErFuCkInG cOnCeRn MoRe In YoUr PuShEr AbOuT iT  
CG: YES. FINE. GOOD.  
TA: ehehe  
GC: 4S D1SR3PUT4BL3 4S H3 1S MR L4V3ND3R P4ST1LL3 H4S SOM3TH1NG OF 4 PO1NT  
CA: i do  
CA: i mean a course i do  
AA: g00d things c0me t0 th0se wh0 wait  
AT: i'M SURE GAMZEE IS GOING TO TELL US IN A MOMENT,,,  
AT: hE'S GOTTEN CLOSE AT LEAST, uH ONCE  
AT: bEFORE HE GOT INTERRUPTED,,,  
AC: :33 < yeah, by efurryone making fun of my meowrail! DD:<  
AG: Geeeeeeeez, Nepeta. You'd think from the way you acted that if he knew we were saying this shit, it'd hurt his feelings.  
AG: I mean. He has to *know* he's creepy, riiiiiiiight, every8ody?  
AC: :33 < the furocious huntress puffs up, ready to take a swipe in defence of the noble stallion!  
CG: GAMZEE, CAN WE MOVE THE FUCK ON? BEFORE A FUCKING BLOODBATH ENSUES.  
TA: ii'm puttiing money on ac, iif people want two place theiir bet2.  
CG: FUCKING SHUT IT, CAPTOR.  
TC: SuRe, BrO. eVeRyBoDy'S hErE wHo NeEdS tO bE hErE.  
TC: ;o)  
TC: So A kItTySiS kNoWs AbOuT sOmE oF tHiS mOtHeRfUcKiNg StEePeD lEaF jUiCe I'm AbOuT tO sPiLl  
AC: :33 < ooh!  
AC: :33 < yes she does!!!  
TC: BuT iMmA sHoW yOu A vIdEo FiRsT  
TC: GoNnA bLoW yOuR mOtHeRfUcKiNg ThInKpAnS aLl ThE wAy To ThE sEcOnD mOoN  
AG: Highly dou8tful, 8ut continue!  
TC: :o)

terminallyCapricious has shared a movie on the memo!

AC: :33 < when did you take a video of equius' respiteblock, gamz33?  
TC: MaN, iT wAsN't ExAcTlY oN pUrPoSe  
TC: I jUsT kInDa SeEm To CoLlEcT aLl KiNdS oF mOtHeRfUcKiNg ViDeOs AnD pIcTuReS aNd ShIt  
TC: Or JuSt WaLk In On ThInGs. It'S aLl JuSt A mOtHeRfUcKiNg MiRaClE hOw ThInGs HaPpEn, YoU kNoW.  
CG: IT'S BECAUSE YOU LACK ALL COMMON DECENCY, YOU FAYGO GUZZLING FUCK, GAMZEE.  
TC: ThAt'S pRoBaBlY mOtHeRfUcKiNg TrUe, HaHa.  
AA: 0u0  
TA: fuck  
CA: wwoww  
AC: :33 < gamz33! :OO  
AG: Holy sh8t!  
CG: YOU LACK EVEN UNCOMMON DECENCY, GAMZEE, I TAKE IT BACK.  
GA: Oh This Is Very Unexpected  
AT: oK, tHAT'S UH, wHAT KANAYA SAID,  
CC: i mean w)(en people talk about rippling mussels, i never t)(oug)(t i'd R-E-ELLY sea some in action! 38D  
GC: C4N SOM3ON3 D3SCR1B3 WH4T 1S GO1NG ON 3X4CTLY TO TH3 BL1ND G1RL  
GC: MOSTLY 1M P1CK1NG UP LOTS OF BLU3 W1TH OV3RTON3S OF SW34T  
TA: tc took a viideo of ct gettiing out of the 2hower apparently  
AC: :33 < how do you take a video like this not on purrpose!!!  
TA: al2o liike we all knew he wa2 2trong becau2e he make2 a huge fuckiing deal about iit  
TA: but he ii2 liike riidiiculou2ly fuckiing riipped  
CC: Wow!  
CC: T)(at is a R-E-ELLY SMALL TOW-EL, )(a)(a)(a!  
GA: It Seems To Be Improperly Secured At That  
AG: Oh yeah, taking it off!  
AT: tHAT'S UM, wOW,  
CA: look at his fuckin ass  
CA: thats carvved like some kind a proper fuckin sculpture  
AC: :33 < this is my meowrail you're ogling!  
GA: From A Specifically Aesthetic Point Of View However Nepeta  
GA: You Must Admit That He Has A Nice Body To Look At  
AC: :33 < i mean  
AC: :33 < i guess  
TC: HeLl MoThErFuCkInG yEaH hE dOeS  
TC: LoOk, We'Re GeTtInG tO tHe GoOd PaRt NoW  
TC: :o)  
AT: wHAT IS HE DOING,,,  
AA: 0u0  
GC: TH3 D3F1N1T1ON OF MR BLU3B3RRY H4S GOTT3N 4 LOT MOR3 S4L4C1OUS W1THOUT TH4T SM34R OF V4N1LL4 1C1NG  
GC: V3RY 1NTR1GU1NG!  
CA: i dont evven havve one of those  
CG: YES, LET'S JUST TOP OFF THIS VOYEURISTIC EXCURSION BY DISCUSSING YOUR SEX TOYS WHILE WE ALL CONTINUE TO BE TRANSFIXED BY THE SIGHT OF ZAHHAK'S GLUTES LIKE HOPBEASTS IN FRONT OF A HYPNOTIC DANGER NOODLE  
CC: Is t)(at going to go w)(ere I t)(ink it is going? 38O  
TA: let'2 be faiir, who knew tho2e baggy 2hort2 were hiidiing an a22 liike that?  
TA: oh, here we go, he'2 gettiing comfortable on hii2 platform  
CA: do you think he can actually fit that in his nook  
AA: equius is capable 0f many things  
TC: A mIrAcUlOuS sTrOnG mOtHeRfUcKeR cAn Be FiTtInG aLl KiNdS oF tHiNgS iNtO tHaT bItChTiTtY bOdY  
TC: :o)  
AC: :33 < i shouldn't be watching this  
GA: I Mean None Of Us Should Be Watching This If We Are To Be Perfectly Honest With Ourselves  
GA: But Here We Are  
AG: Look, if he didn't want to 8e watched, may8e he should 8e checking for hidden cameras!!!!!!!!  
GC: TH3 COURT W1LL 4DM1T TH3 1LL3G4L1TY OF TH1S MOV13 BUT W1LL 4LLOW 1T TO CONT1NU3 ON TH3 B4S1S OF 1T B31NG FUCK1NG HOT  
AT: oH, tHAT'S,,,  
AT: wOW,,,  
CA: holy fuckin ship  
CC: Wow! You weren't squidding about t)(e good stuff coming up, Clamsea!  
TA: ok, that'2 iimpre22iive, ii'm iimpre22ed  
AG: Uuuuuuuuugh, is there no way to increase the volume on this?  
AC: :33 < oh g33z  
AC: :33 < that's...wow, this is like a real purrn  
TA: 2ay fuck ac  
AC: :33 < i can say it if i wanted to!  
AG: Prove it!!!!!!!! :::;)  
AC: :33 < meowke me!  
CA: feelin a little hot under the collar is no reason to go poachin at peoples quads leijon  
AG: Ugh, we're on a 8REAK!  
CA: wwell you knoww its still rude as fuck  
AC: :33 < as though it's like that, mew know i'm not into pitch romances!  
CA: kar youre the romance expert back me up here  
CG: YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN IN THIS FIGHT, AMPORA.  
CA: damn it kar  
TA: ehehe  
CA: i hope you choke on your owwn misshapen fangs wwhen youre eatin some hideous lowwblooded approximation of nutritionally invvalid snack foods captor  
AG: Fight! Fight! Fight! ::::D  
TA: hone2tly ii'd rather get back two watchiing ct paiil hiim2elf  
TC: It'S sOmE kInDa MoThErFuCkInG mIrAcUlOuS, rIgHt?  
TC: I tOlD y'AlL bRoThErS aNd SiStErS i'D gEt YoU sEeInG hIm In A nEw LiGhT  
GA: Yes That Is Certainly One Way To Put It  
CG: IS THERE A POINT TO THIS, GAMZEE, OR WE'RE ALL JUST AWESTRUCK BY THE SPECTACLE OF ZAHHAK FURIOUSLY FONDLING HIS SHAMEGLOBES FOR NO ACTUAL REASON?  
CA: are you really complainin about it kar  
CA: i mean thats almost professional levvels of fondlin  
AC: :33 < still my meowrail, excuse mew!  
AG: you're still watching though, huh, Leijon. ::::)  
AG: Like what you see????????  
AC: :33 < a furocious huntress licks her paw and refuses to dignify that with an answer  
GC: TH3 COURTS SHOULD D3M4ND 4N 4NSW3R POUNC3LLOR  
GC: SM3LLS L1K3 OBFUSC4T1ON!  
TC: YoU gOtTa LeT a MoThErFuCkEr OpEn ThEmSeLvEs RiGhT uP tO tHeSe MiRaClEs, TeRsIs  
TA: the way ct'2 nook ii2 openiing up for that 2hame2tiick ehehe  
CC: Pffff!  
TC: SoMeThInG lIkE tHaT, sUrE.  
TC: :o)  
TC: So AlL tHiS iS aLl MoThErFuCkInG pArT aNd PaRcEl Of A rIgHtEoUs NiNjA's AnNoUnCeMeNt  
AT: sO THERE IS UH, mORE TO THIS THAN JUST A REALLY, wOW, eXTENDED PAIL FANTASY BY EQUIUS,,,  
TC: YeAh, BrO. mE aNd A nOtEd BlUeBlOoDeD mOtHeRfUcKeR bE uP tO fIlLiNg In A sPaDe TyPe SqUaRe  
TC: HoNk  
TC: :o)  
CG: WHO SAID THAT YOU COULD DO THAT?  
AA: c0ngratulati0ns gamzee  
AA: i h0pe y0u hate each 0ther f0r a very l0ng time  
AT: yEAH, i UM, hOPE YOU'RE VERY UNHAPPY TOGETHER,,,  
AT: }:)  
AC: :33 < :33  
AC: :33 < isn't it great!!!  
AG: Look, Leijon. We're all ecstatic for your sweaty creep of a moirail, really!  
CA: somethin like that anywway  
AG: 8ut what the fuck did we just watch that for, if all that clown fuck was gonna do was announce a filled quadrant!!!!!!!!  
GA: While I Wouldnt Put It As Bluntly As Vriska  
GA: I Admit To Similar Musings  
TC: WeLl YoU kNoW, aN aNnOuNcEmEnT iS nOt AlL a MiRtHfUl BrOtHeR hAd In MiNd  
CC: Oo)(!  
CC: My fins are getting S)(IV-ERY wit)( -EXCIT-EM-ENT!  
TC: HeLl YeAh, ThEy MoThErFuCkInG oUgHtA bE, mY fInNy SiStEr  
TC: BeCaUsE i WaNt To AsK y'AlL fOr A fAvOuR oN bEhAlF oF mY nEwLy OfFiCiAl HaTeBrO  
TC: :o)  
CG: HOW IS THIS CONNECTED TO THAT FUCKING VIDEO, MAKARA?  
AC: :33 < i mean! i don't think equius is going to be furry happy that efurryone has s33n. um. this  
AG: I'd lose the stutter, Leijon, or people are going to take you just as seriously as they take Tavros!  
AG: 8y which I mean, not at fucking all. ::::)  
AT: wOW, vRISKA, uSUALLY YOU'RE UH, a LITTLE MORE SUBTLE ABOUT THINGS,,,  
CA: you remember just wwhich troll youre talkin about nitram  
AG: May8e if I cared a8out the opinion of either of you I'd 8e offended!!!!!!!!  
CG: NO, STOP THIS SHIT FUCKING IMMEDIATELY. WE'RE NOT GETTING PULLED OFF TRACK BY TALKING ABOUT VRISKA.  
AG: Come on, we all loooooooove talking a8out me.  
TA: the fuck we do.  
TA: let'2 talk about how apparently ct can fiill a paiil by hiim2elf iin2tead.  
CC: It's certainly a lot! 38O  
GC: TH3 COURT 4GR33S W1TH MR CH3RRY R3D SUCK3R 4ND MR 4PPL3B3RRY BL4ST  
GC: TH3 PROS3CUT3R D3M4NDS 4 R3C3SS ON TH3 VR1SCOURS3 4ND 4 R3TURN TO D1SCUSS1NG TH1S F4VOUR MR GR4P3 J3LLY 1S 4SK1NG FROM TH1S COLL3CT1ON OF H1S P33RS  
GC: >:]  
AA: its g0ing t0 be a g00d 0ne  
AA: 0u0  
TC: FiSt FuCkInG bUmP, mY kNoWiNg RuStBlOoDeD sIsTeR  
TC: It'S rEaL mOtHeRfUcKiNg SiMpLe. I wAnNa GiVe A bLuEbLoOd MoThErFuCkEr SoMeThInG hE'lL nEvEr FoRgEt  
AC: :33 < the pawsome huntress has a sudden furboding  
TC: Aw, ChIlL oUt, KiTtYbItCh  
TC: He'S gOnNa LoVe It OnCe He StOpS hAvInG a MoThErFuCkInG pUsHeR aTtAcK  
TC: :o)  
GA: I Am Almost Afraid To Ask Gamzee  
GA: But What Exactly Do You Have In Mind  
TC: JuSt A rIoToUs MoThErFuCkInG gAnGbAnG  
TC: :o)  
AA: 0u0  
AG: ::::O  
GC: H3H3H3  
GC: >:D  
CA: are you fuckin serious  
CG: I CAN'T FUCKING EVEN. I'M. OH MY FUCKING GOD GAMZEE WHAT CORNER OF YOUR DISEASED BRAIN SPAT THIS TERRIBLE IDEA OUT?  
TC: DoN't GeT aLl YoUr FrEt On, KaRbRo  
TC: He'S gOnNa FuCkInG lOvE iT  
AT: aRE YOU UHH, sURE ABOUT THAT,,,  
TA: you were riight, ac. thii2 ii2 a fuckiing porn  
AC: :33 < DD:  
AC: :33 < DD:<<  
AC: :33 < gamz33!  
AC: :33 < oh boy equius is gonna be so mad  
AC: :33 < he's gonna be so furricking mad gamz33  
AC: :33 < i should claw your eyes out!!!  
TA: place your bet2  
TA: look2 liike we are gettiing a death match toniight after all  
AC: :33 < fuck you pawllux!  
TC: NaH, nEpSiS.  
TC: :o)  
TC: He BeEn PrEtTy MuCh Up AnD bEgGiNg FoR tHiS gOoD mOtHeRfUcKiNg UsE sInCe We AlL gOt OlD eNoUgH tO kNoW wHaT tHaT sHiT bEtWeEn OuR wAlKiNg StRuTs WaS mOtHeRfUcKiNg FoR  
TC: TRUST ME  
TC: this is exactly what a squeezed up motherfucker needs to let loose  
AC: :33 < hissssss!!!  
AA: trust me nepeta  
AA: 0u0  
AA: this is g0ing t0 have a better 0utc0me than y0u think  
AC: :33 < :((  
GC: TH3 WORDS OF MR GR4P3 J3LLY T4ST3 L1K3 TH3 TRUTH POUNC3LLOR  
GA: Is This Really Something We Should Even Be Considering  
CG: WHO'S CONSIDERING IT?  
CG: BECAUSE NO ONE FUCKING SHOULD BE.  
CA: wwell  
CA: that wwas some fuckin vvideo kar  
CC: -Equius is a lot more flexible t)(an I would )(ave t)(oug)(t  
CC: 38)  
CG: SEADWELLERS ARE DEPRAVED.  
TA: kk iif you 2ay that viideo diidn't giive you at lea2t half a wiiggly  
TA: ii'm calliing you out for beiing a fuckiing liiar  
CG: I'LL SAY TO YOU WHAT I SAID TO VRISKA  
CG: THE STATE OF MY PANTS IS NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS.  
AG: Soooooooo........  
AG: You do have a wiggly????????  
GC: 4NSW3R TH3 QU3ST1ON OF TH3 4CCOMP4NY1NG COUNS3L K4RK4T!  
GC: 4R3 YOU OR 4R3 YOU NOT 4ROUS3D BY TH1S S4L4C1OUS V1D3O MR GR4P3 J3LLY H4S SHOWN US?  
GC: >:]  
TA: ehehe  
TA: you totally do. amaziing.  
TA: you're ju2t a2 much a degenerate a2 the re2t of u2  
AC: :33 < hey!!!  
AT: uM, wELL,,,dOES IT REALLY COUNT IF YOU THOUGHT HE WAS,,,aTTRACTIVE BEFORE,  
AC: :33 < tavros!!! :OO  
AC: :33 < no, i refuse to get distracted!  
TC: PuRrChIcA  
TC: He PrEtTy MuCh BeGgEd Me To MaKe HiM oF mOtHeRfUcKiNg UsE  
AC: :33 < he is useful in lots of ways!!!  
AC: :33 < ask tavros and vriskers just how useful!  
AC: :33 < or aradia! he helps all the fucking time and efurryone just meowkes fun of him!  
AC: :33 < i didn't think mew would too :((  
TC: AwW kItTyBiTcH  
TC: I oNlY hAvE tHe MoSt HeLlMiRtHfUl Of FaTeS iN mInD fOr My BlAcKeSt AnD mOsT hAtEd  
CG: THAT IS PROBABLY LESS FUCKING REASSURING THAN YOU THINK, MAKARA.  
AC: :33 < you purromise?  
TC: CROSS MY FUCKING PUSHER AND HOPE TO DIE AN UNKINDLY DEATH  
TC: only looking to grind him down so he pushes back up  
TC: :o)  
AG: Wow, this is suuuuuuuuper sweet and all!!!!!!!!  
AG: 8ut let's get 8ack to the point of this conversation, which seemed to 8e a8solutely WRECKING Zahhak.  
AG: ::::)  
AC: :33 < you n33d to k33p your paws off my meowrail!!!  
AG: Uh, I'm pretty sure the point is that I'm N8T going to keep my hands off your 'meowrail'!  
AG: 8oy, Leijon, what are you, six?  
AG: Puns are so juvenile!  
CC: ----EXCUS-E YOU!!!  
CC: Puns are perc)(fectly accetabubble at ALL tides!  
CC: 38)  
CG: I AM SURROUNDED BY HORNY MORONS WHO ONLY THINK ABOUT HOW QUICKLY THEY CAN SHOVE THEIR FRONDS DOWN THE FRONT OF THEIR PANTS.  
CG: LOOK.  
CG: EQUIUS ISN'T EVEN HERE TO SAY WHAT HE WANTS, ONE WAY OR ANOTHER.  
TC: BrO, yOu'Re GoNnA rUiN mY mOtHeRfUcKiNg SuRpRiSe.  
TC: :o(  
CG: CONSENT IS IMPORTANT, GAMZEE, WE'VE TALKED ABOUT THIS.  
AA: w0uld y0u trust an affirmati0n if it came fr0m me karkat  
CG: UH.  
TA: wow, aa. what the fuck have you been doiing when you're gettiing a tune up?  
AA: equius is a very c0mplicated s0rt 0f tr0ll s0llux  
AA: and its 0nly g0ing t0 be y0ur business what ive d0ne - if anything - with equius if everyb0dy agrees t0 d0 this  
AA: i rec0mmend they d0  
AA: 0u0  
AG: I'm in!!!!!!!!  
AG: I've wanted to see him drop that stoic ACT since I figured out what an asshole was living across the canyon from me.  
CA: count me in on the guest list  
CC: Same!!! 38)  
CC: I t)(ink t)(is is going to be a lot of FUN!!!!  
GC: 1 TH1NK MR BLU3B3RRY P13 COULD ST4ND TO G3T 4 SW1FT H4RD DOS3 OF TH3 L4W!  
GC: 1M 1N  
CG: I AM UTTERLY UNFUCKING SURPRISED. SOMEONE ELSE HERE NEEDS TO HAVE SOME SEMBLANCE OF SOCIAL DECENCY.  
CG: KANAYA? TAVROS?  
CG: EVEN THOUGH I FUCKING HESITATE TO SAY IT - SOLLUX?  
TA: are you 2eriiou2ly goiing two pa22 up a chance two tap that a22?  
TA: kk, ii'm fuckiing dii2appoiint.  
CG: UGH.  
AT: uUUUH,,,wELL,,,  
CG: TAVROS. FUCKING HONESTLY?  
AT: i MEAN, wELL, oK, i'M NOT GOING TO CALL IT A CRUSH, bUT IF YOU THINK I HADN'T NOTICED THAT EQUIUS IS ATTRACTIVE IN THAT REALLY HIGHBLOODED AND MUSCULAR WAY YOU WOULD BE UH, wRONG,  
AT: sO I'M UH, i'M SAYING YES, eVEN IF IT GETS REALLY AWKWARD,,,yOU KNOW,,,lATER, wHEN HE'S FIXING MY PROSTHETIC LIMBS AGAIN,  
TC: ThErE's No NeEd To FeEl GuIlTy Or AnY kInD oF mOtHeRfUcKiNg AwKwArD, tAvBrO  
TC: EqBrO iS mOtHeRfUcKiNg HoT aS fUcK  
TC: ;o)  
CG: I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU ARE BASICALLY WHORING OUT YOUR KISMESIS.  
TC: BrOtHeR wHeN yOu Up AnD bE sAyInG iT lIkE tHaT, yOu MaKe It SoUnD aLl KiNdS oF mOtHeRfUcKiNg TaWdRy AnD sHiT.  
TC: AiN't NoThInG wRoNg In GiViNg A mOtHeRfUcKeR wHaT hE rEaLlY wAnTs  
AC: :33 < mew better be really really right, meowster makara! or i'm going to gut you!!!  
TC: KiTtYbItCh YoU mAkInG iT sOuNd LiKe YoU'rE oN bOaRd WiTh ThIs MoThErFuCkInG fEsTiVaL oF sAlAcIoUs DeLiGhTs.  
AC: :33 < don't mew get me wrong, gamz33!  
AC: :33 < i'm only coming to make sure equius is ok! nothing else!  
GA: Your Concern For Your Moirail Is As Delightful As Always Nepeta  
GA: I Am Sure That With Your Presence At This Event  
GA: The Safety Of Equius Both Emotional And Physical Will Be Assured  
AC: :33 < oh um  
AC: :33 < thank mew  
CG: KANAYA. KANAYA, PLEASE. DON'T FUCKING TELL ME YOU ARE CONSIDERING THIS.  
GA: Cough  
GA: Well  
AG: hahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!  
AG: Eat SH8T, Vantas!  
AG: So are you going to 8e the only person not to know what Zahhak's nook feels like, or are you in?  
AG: ::::)  
CG: FUCK YOU. FUCK ALL OF YOU RIGHT IN YOUR UNDERDEVELOPED BRAINS AND COMPLETE ABSENCE OF A MORAL IMPERATIVE.  
CG: I HOPE YOU ALL SLIP IN A PUDDLE OF FUCKING MULTICOLOURED SLURRY AT THIS ABSOLUTELY INSANE EVENT! AND I AM GOING TO LAUGH AT THE RIDICULOUS FUCKING WAY YOU'VE SELF-CULLED YOURSELVES, AND ENSURE THAT THE FOOTAGE IS POSTED TO GRUBTUBE AS A POIGNANT LESSON FOR ALL PERVERTED WIGGLERS OUT THERE.  
TA: 2oo...  
TA: that mean2 you're comiing?  
CG: IF I COME, THEN THAT MEANS THERE ARE AT LEAST TWO TROLLS THERE WHOSE MINDS ARE NOT CONCENTRATED ON THEIR GENITALS.  
CG: SO VERY FUCKING RELUCTANTLY - AND I CAN NOT EMPHASIZE JUST HOW RELUCTANTLY ENOUGH WITH AN ENTIRE LIFETIME TO CHRONICLE MY FUCKING DISPLEASURE - YES  
CG: I'M GOING TO COME, BUT I'M NOT FUCKING PARTICIPATING.  
CC: T)(is is going to be a super fun party! 38D  
CG: FUCK ME RIGHT IN THE FUCKING AURAL CLOT, I CAN'T BELIEVE ANY OF YOU.  
GC: 1 H4T3 TO T3LL YOU M1ST3R CH3RRY R3D SUCK3R BUT 1F YOUR3 TRY1NG TO DO YOUR FUCK1NG 1N 4N 4UR4L CLOT  
GC: YOUV3 CHOS3N TH3 WRONG OR1F1C3!  
GC: >:]  
TA: don't 2hame 2omeone for theiir kiink2, tz, ehehehehe  
CG: I HATE ALL OF YOU SO VERY FUCKING MUCH AND SO VERY FUCKING PLATONICALLY.  
TC: It'S gOnNa Be A gOoD mOtHeRfUcKiNg TiMe, BrO, jUsT wAiT aNd SeE.  
TC: If AlL yOu WaNnA dO iS gEt YoUr WaTcH oN, tHaT's AlL wElL aNd MoThErFuCkInG gOoD  
TC: My SpAdEmAtE cAn GeT oFf JuSt AbOuT aS hArD oFf ThAt As AnYtHiNg MoThErFuCkInG eLsE, mY bEsT mOtHeRfUcKiNg InVeRtEbRo  
TC: ;o)  
CA: wwoww hes just that fuckin kinky huh  
AG: If you didn't see that coming, what else are you missing, Ampora? Gee, I wonder!  
CA: if youre tryin to angle your wway back into my bad books serket you can keep on wwigglin  
AG: Oh please!!!!!!!!  
AT: sO UH, gAMZEE, wHAT SORT OF TIME AND PLACE DID YOU HAVE IN MIND,,,  
AT: i'M ASSUMING YOU HAVE SOMETHING IN MIND, fOR THIS WHOLE EVENT,,,  
TC: SuRe MoThErFuCkInG dO, bRo. GoT a WhOlE mOtHeRfUcKiNg ThInG pLaNnEd OuT fOr ThIs BlUe BiTcH's WrIgGlInG dAy  
TC: :o)  
AC: :33 < mew know i might have had plans fur his wriggling day too!!!  
TC: I fIgUrEd YoU cAn GeT hIs ClEaN aNd ChIlL oN aFtEr, PuRrChIcA.  
TC: It'Ll MeAn MoRe CoMiNg FrOm HiS pAlEsT dIaMoNd  
AC: :33 < i. well, yeah!!! ok. but i get next sw33p.  
TC: ThAt SoUnDs FaIr. We'Ll MoThErFuCkInG gRaSp AnD sHaKe A fRoNd On It.  
CG: THIS WOULD BE ROMANTIC IF IT WASN'T SO FUCKING REVOLTING.  
CC: Boo, Crabsnacks!  
CC: Stop being suc)( a grumpy gills for once! I'm s)(ore everyfin will be just FIN-E!  
CC: 38)  
CG: HA, I SAY BITTERLY.  
GA: You Dont Know That It Will Be A Disaster Karkat  
GA: Everything Will Be Fine  
CG: YES! GOOD! FINE! GREAT! EVERYONE WILL JUST PARTICIPATE IN THIS MASS ORGY AND WE'LL ALL COME TOGETHER THROUGH THE POWER OF BULLSHIT CLOWNGODS AND BE CLOSER AND MORE INSANELY CODEPENDENT AS A WHOLE FUCKING PEER GROUP  
TA: excu2e you, kk  
TA: iit'2 a gangbang, not an orgy. get your trope riight  
GC: 1MPROP3R CL4SS1F1C4T1ON OF P41L1NG V1DS 1S 4 CR1M3 K4RKL3S!  
AT: wAIT, iS IT REALLY,  
GC: OH Y3S OF COURS3! 3V3RYTH1NG MUST B3 PROP3RLY L4B3L3D FOR TH3 S4K3 OF TH3 3MP1R3  
GC: >:]  
CA: noww i wwant to say youre bullshittin but i just cant tell  
GC: WOULD 1 3V3R 3NG4G3 1N SUCH N3F4R1OUS 4ND 1LL3G4L SH3N4N1G4NS R1GHT TO YOUR F4C3 LORD ORPH4N3R?  
CA: uh  
CA: no i can see that youre obvviously a troll wwith some sort a taste and distinction  
AG: Oh my fuck, she is T8TALLY 8ULLSHITTING YOU, I can't 8elieve you're falling for this!!!!!!!!  
GC: H3H3H3 >;]  
GC: TH4TS S34L3D BY ORD3R OF TH3 COURT, PROS3CUTOR!  
AG: This is why we're not a thing, Eridan. You're just totally gulli8le sometimes!  
CA: wwere not a thing right noww because you wwanted to explore yourself as a person  
TA: oh, ii2 *that* what 2he told you? geez, 2erket. that'2 pretty har2h, even for you.  
AG: You'll stay out of it if you know what's good for you!!!!!!!!  
CG: BLUH BLUH BLUH, VRISKA'S A HUGE BITCH TO EVERYONE BUT ESPECIALLY PEOPLE WHO MIGHT BE, HAVE OR COULD HAVE BEEN IN HER QUADRANTS AND NO ONE IS SURPRISED. LET'S MOVE THE FUCK ON.  
CC: Yea)(! I want to talk about )(ow we're going to pail -Equius S)(-ELLY!  
CA: look fef that one wwas a reach evven for you  
CC: Poo)(! If you know w)(at I M-EANT, t)(en it's working just as it's meant to!  
CC: 38)  
TC: I dO hAvE aLl KiNdS oF mOtHeRfUcKiNg PlAnS, mY bRoThErS aNd SiStErS  
TC: JuSt KeEp ThE sEcOnD wOeSdAy Of NeXt CyClE fReE, aIgHt?  
TC: GoT aLl KiNdS oF mOtHeRfUcKiNg ShEnAnIgAnS lUrKiNg, GoNnA gEt AlL mOtHeRfUcKiNg HeLlMiRtHfUl In ThIs BiTcH.  
TC: ;o)  
AT: wELL, i GUESS IT SOUNDS LIKE YOU'VE GOT THE WAY YOU WANT THINGS TO WORK IN MOTION, gAMZEE,  
AT: aND CONGRATULATIONS, uH, aGAIN,  
AA: well see y0u then, gamzee enj0y y0ur new quadrant  
TA: what, that'2 iit? we're done?  
CG: YES WE'RE FUCKING DONE, YOU DEGENERATE. GO BACK TO MALICIOUSLY FONDLING YOUR OVERWORKED GAMEGRUBS.  
AC: :33 < actually i think quadranted at furst glance is about to come on!!!  
CG: WAIT, REALLY?  
AC: :33 < yeah it's like 7 o clock karkat!!!!  
CG: SHIT. OK, THIS DISCUSSION IS FUCKING ADJOURNED, FOR THE SAKE OF INFERIOR VIDEOSTREAM PROGRAMMING.  
AC: :33 < it's romantic ok!  
CG: THERE'S NOTHING FUCKING ROMANTIC ABOUT IT. ESPECIALLY NOT NOW THAT TEALBLOOD IS FLIRTING HER WAY THROUGH EVERY MIDBLOOD ON THE SHOW WHILE IGNORING HER CERULEANBLOODED 'MATESPRIT'. IT'S ALL GOING TO END IN BLOOD AND FUCKING TEARS, YOU WAIT AND SEE.  
AC: :33 < i think she's going to change her ways!!!  
CG: AS IF. I'M GOING TO INVITE YOU TO A LIVESTREAM WITH ME RIGHT NOW TO WATCH THIS EPISODE AND YOU'LL SEE JUST HOW WRONG YOU ARE, AS YOU USUALLY ARE ABOUT EVERYTHING ROMANTIC.  
AC: :33 < the mighty huntress rolls both her eyes furry hard beclaws the crab's sense of romance is just as dead and stinking as always!!  
AC: :33 < evening efurrypawdy! s33 you all at the ummmm...wriggling day purrty, i guess!  
CC: Yes, dolp)(inately! Bye, Nepeta! Bye Karcrab!  
CG: I HATE EVERYTHING I'VE SEEN TONIGHT, AND I'M HOPING TO HEAR OF THE MASS DEMISE OF EVERYONE IN THIS MEMO BEFORE THE END OF THE WEEK.  
TC: LoVe YoU tOo, BrO.  
CG: OH MY FUCKING GOD, GAMZEE.

carcinoGeneticist has left the memo!

arsenicCatnip has left the memo!

AT: sO UH, i GUESS WE'RE,,,rEALLY DOING THIS,,,  
TC: MoThErFuCkEr We'Re MaKiNg It HaPpEn.  
TC: :o)  
TC: OnCe I gEt ThE dEtAiLs Of ThIs LeWd RuMpUs To SeTtLe AnD a SwEaTy MoThErFuCkEr In ThE rIgHt PlAcE, i'Ll HiT y'AlL wItH tHe DeEtS.  
AG: Don't wait too long, I might get a 8etter offer!!!!!!!!  
GC: TH4T SM3LLS L1K3 1T H4S 4 C3RT41N 4MOUNT OF L13 TO 1T PROS3CUTOR  
GC: BUT 1 4GR33 DONT W41T TOO LONG ON S3ND1NG OUT TH3 SUMMONS MR GR4P3 J3LLY!  
CA: hey aradia let me knoww wwhen you and tavv are hittin the flarp field next ok  
CA: it aint as fun wwith the losers that are playin currently  
AA: i guess team charge c0uld make a reappearance  
AA: what d0 y0u think tavr0s  
TA: ii thiink iit'2 a fuckiing terriible iidea, aa.  
AT: i MEAN,,,wELL, i KINDA MISS FLARPING,,,  
AT: oK, mAYBE, iF WE DO IT WITH THE F PART, i THINK IF WE DID MORE OF A MATCH JUST FOR FUN, tHEN FOR POINTS AND REAL LIFE CONSEQUENCES, tHEN IT COULD BE ENJOYABLE FOR EVERYBODY,  
AG: Theeeeeeeere you go, taking all the fun out of everything again!!!!!!!!  
AT: yOU'RE UM, i DON'T THINK YOU'RE INVITED, vRISKA,  
AT: aRADIA, dO YOU WANT TO SET UP A SEPARATE MEMO SO WE CAN DISCUSS THIS WITH eRIDAN AND NOT BOTHER EVERYONE ELSE,  
AA: sure can! s0llux be a dear and set that up f0r us  
AA: 0u0  
TA: fuckiing amaziing.  
TA: but 2ure.  
AG: I don't want to 8e included in your stupid 8A8Y game with no fatality anyway!!!!!!!!  
AG: So I don't care.  
AG: I've got 8etter things to do!!!!!!!! And I'm going to go and do them 8efore your loserly loser ways ru8 off on me! SO L8ER!

arachnidsGrip  has left the memo!

GA: Oh Dear  
CC: W)(ale, I guess t)(at sorts t)(at out!!! 38/  
CC: I'm going to swim on too, it's time for me to c)(eck on t)(e cuttlefis)(. I )(ope you guys )(ave fun wit)( your...LARPing, I guess?  
AT: i THINK THAT WITHOUT THE FATALITY PART, iT SHOULD JUST BE A FUN AND EXCITING GAME TO PLAY WITH YOUR HATEFRIENDS,  
AT: aND LESS CHANCE OF ANYTHING LIKE WHAT HAS UH, hAPPENED IN THE PAST,,,hAPPENING AGAIN, tO ANY OF THE TROLLS INVOLVED,  
TA: aa, ii 2ent you the liink for the memo  
AA: thank y0u s0llux  
AA: terezi d0 y0u want t0 j0in us  
GC: NOT TH1S T1M3 M1SS R3D HOT! 1M GO1NG TO CH3CK ON TH3 D1SPOS1T1ON OF TH3 GU1LTY 4ND W41T TO H34R FURTH3R ON TH3 D3L1GHTFUL PROC33D1NGS W3V3 B33N 1NV1T3D TO 1N TH1S M3MO!  
GC: >:]  
TC: No MoThErFuCkInG cOnCeRn Do YoU nEeD tO hAvE, lAwSiStEr, YoU'lL bE gEtTiNg YoUr InViTaTiOn In ThE fUlLnEsS oF tImE.  
GC: 4ND TH4TS 4LL 1 N33D TO KNOW!  
GC: S33 YOU L4T3R! 3XC3PT 1 WONT B3 S331NG 4NYON3 OF COURS3 B3C4US3 1M BL1ND  
GC: >;]  
CC: You're so funny, Terezi! Good evening, everybaydy! T)(e cuttlefis)( really need to be fed and I can't put it off any longer!

cuttlefishCuller  has left the memo!

gallowsCalibrator  has left the memo!

CA: the cuttlefish dont need shit from her you knoww  
CA: she just does it because it givves her somefin to do  
AA: everyb0dy needs s0mething t0 d0  
AA: im sure the cuttlefish appreciate it a little bit at least  
GA: I Think I Am Going To Take Myself Off As Well  
GA: There Is A Pile Of Fabric That I Bought The Other Night That Would Look Very Nice Made Into A Proper Dress  
CA: send me some photos kan  
CA: youre the only one around here wwho actually has any sense a fashion  
GA: If I Am Happy With It Then I Might  
GA: It Is A New Pattern And I Am Not Sure How It Will Turn Out  
CA: thats fair  
CA: alright lets go talk roleplay and shit  
AA: why d0nt y0u j0in us s0llux  
AA: y0u did set up the mem0 s0 y0ure 0n it  
AT: yOU NEVER KNOW, yOU MIGHT FIND IT FUN,,,  
AT: aND NO f AND NO vRISKA THIS TIME,,,  
TA: ii'll keep my eye on iit but ii'm not promii2iing anythiing.  
AA: 0u0  
AA: thats the spirit  
AA: i think thats everyb0dy, s0 g00d day gamzee  
AA: thank y0u f0r setting this up  
TC: De NaDa, My HaRdHeAdEd SiStEr. AiN't LiKe I'm GoNnA jUsT bE sItTiNg On ThE sIdElInEs FoNdLiNg My HoRnS, yOu KnOw.  
TC: ;o)  
TC: NoW hOw ThE fUcK dO i ClOsE dOwN tHiS mIrAcUlOuS mOtHeRfUcKiNg MeMo?  
TA: je2u2 fuck me. go two fiile iin the top left of the memo 2creen, 2croll down two optiion ' clo2e memo'. fuckiing cliick iit. LEFT cliick.  
TC: ThAnKs BeEbRo.  
TC: DaY tO eVeRy MoThErFuCkEr, HaVe A gOoD oNe.

adiosToreador  has been booted from the memo!

apocalypseArisen has been booted from the memo!

caligulasAquarium  has been booted from the memo!

grimAuxilitrix  has been booted from the memo!

twinArmageddons  has been booted from the memo!

terminallyCapricious has closed MEMO MoThErFuCkInG rOwDy MiRaClEs MoThErFuCkErS


	2. Chapter 2

Your name is Equius Zahhak and you are sweatily awaiting whatever experience that your newly minted kismesis has planned for you on your wriggling day. All the Highblood would say was that it was going to be a very big surprise, and laugh. He is utterly infuriating to you and always has been. After what feels like sweeps of trying to goad him into something, he has finally admitted that he hates you just as much as you hate him, in very complementary sort of reasons for why you hate him. You hate his easygoing, complacent nature and the way it betrays what you know he is or could be from the power of the blood that runs through his veins; he hates you for being a nagging, scolding prude of a bore. Or something like that, at least.

It's still all very new, even though you are approaching your third cycle of having entered into this relationship. It's nothing like the almost casual nature of your relationship with Nepeta - but then again, moirallegiance is a very different quadrant than kismesissitude. And you've been together for a very long time; you almost can't remember a time without her and that is how you want it to be. Being with Gamzee like this is new - and exciting; intensely exciting. 

That can easily be seen by how much you've sweated just in this brief interlude, waiting on his doorstep. Like some sort of vagrant. You burn with the ignominy of it, and you burn with wanting it at the same time. You deeply desire for him to remember his place and remind you of yours. That he's so socially democratic is just inexplicably disgusting to you and yet, you're drawn nearer despite yourself. As can be seen by the fact that you're here, waiting at his command.

Finally, he's finding some sort of voice to command you the way someone of his blood should be commanding someone of yours. You hope you continue to have such a good influence on him. You'll use your stoic forbearance to hone that keen mirthful wit of his to a killer edge and then - _and then_ \- well. You would see.

As would everyone else, which is perhoofs more to the point.

The door opens finally and you're greeted by the towering figure of the Highblood, slouching slightly and shoulders curved inwards like that would make him somehow less threatening. As though he can really hide what he is, and as though he should even try. He hasn't made an effort to dress up at all or in any way that would give you a hint as to what he has planned. It's still just the same loose polka-dotted pyjama pants and sloppy t-shirt with his sign on it as always, like every other time you've been in his physical presence. You suffer inwardly, wanting to make him wear something that actually fits. Apparently he gets a size up from what he needs because he 'hates having to do all that f*ing shopping all the time, all that ordering and sh*t, you dig me motherf*cker'. A troll of his blood type grows quickly and often; you have your own issues with that kind of thing but you're still wearing clothes that fit.

At his request, you're wearing clothes like you had worn during your wigglerhood, even though they less and less often make an appearance. You're a growing troll, mostly mature; it makes sense that your wardrobe would have matured too. Yours has, at least. You have certain duties and responsibilities as a blueblood that require a certain kind of style. You would never admit how much you miss the casual looseness of your wigglerhood shorts and sleeveless shirts. Not out of the pile to anyone else besides Nepeta at least. You, out of all of your acquaintances, have a sense of decorum. 

"Highblood," you say curtly, and dip your chin to an insulting angle. He just grins, like he's pleased to see you and before you know it, you're being dragged into an embrace while he lightly smacks you on the back. Your shoulders rise to somewhere around your ears without your order, and you suffer your way through it as he suffocatingly hugs you and covers you with the smell of burned sugar, sopor and something distinctly unwashed rising from his clothes. A shower wouldn't have been too much to ask, you think. At least for your wriggling day. Especially since you're not seeing Nepeta until later.

The back of your neck prickles, and he pulls away to put both his hands on your shoulders and grin down at you. More like leer. A shiver judders its way down your spine and you straighten your back further, feeling your mouth downturn into a foreboding scowl. He had better not think that you are planning on being anything less than obdurate, just because it's your wriggling day celebration of sorts. At least. Not without a very good reason.

You have no idea of how good a reason he's going to give you in just a few moments.

You'd be lying if you said you were adverse to the kisses that he demanded as his due as soon as you stepped through the hive portal, and you feel a flush of pleasure that he remembered that you didn't enjoy being seen in a compromising position in places like the entryledge. Other places were another matter. Like inside his hive, somewhere you are very shortly. Grabbing at his sleeve to pull him closer, as you angle your face so you can kiss him of your own accord as he presses you up against the wall. One of your tall socks is almost slipping already, you can feel it. Growling almost subvocally, you nip his lip with your chipped fangs and let out a groan as he returns the favour to split your lower lip open with his jagged mess of sharp teeth. Too many for his jaw, even for that wide a mouth as he has. The taste of blood is familiar and encouraging, yet you manage to swallow back a tempting croon. It's too early for that, even if you can feel your bulge already starting to swell in your sheath.

"Got a motherfucking surprise for you, most vile," he breathes in your ear, and the mix of obscenity with that old-fashioned courtly endearment makes your knees feel weak. He chuckles, a honking nasal embarrassment that makes you shove back against him a bit. Just enough to make him grab your wrist and slam your hand back against the wall, pinning you in place as he shoves back. Aligning his torso with yours, cool breath washing over a droplet of sweat tracing its way from your hairline all the way down to the rounded swoop of the collar of your shirt. "Got a whole motherfucking lot of them tucked away, just for you."

"Oh really," you manage to say in a still somewhat scathing fashion, looking up at him through the cracked lenses of your eyewear. It would be easy enough for you to shove him off, take control of the situation physically. But you enjoy the feeling of him leaning on you like he can make you be still, that he _wants_ you to submit. "What sort of surprise, Highblood?"

"It's the bitchtits, you're gonna love the shit outta it," he promises as his smile deepens, widens, showing a nightmare of fangs as his painted smile makes the openness of his mouth seem cavernous against his face. He nuzzles in against your throat, scraping skin with fangs almost idly. A gentle threat of just how he could bite the whole mass of flesh out, if he wanted to. You'd let him, of course, if he decided it was necessary. The fact that you would gets under his skin. 

"What is it, a cake?" You can't think of what else it could be. A lean thigh pushes in between yours, pressing up against the seam of your shorts and your breath catches in your throat with an audible rasp. You've never been able to control that sort of reaction. Especially not around him. With him, it's even worse.

"Bitch, it's better than motherfucking confectionery."

"I shudder to think what it could possibly be," you murmur archly, eyebrow lifting expressively before you know your contemptuous expression is dissolved into something a lot more wanton as Gamzee goes back to mouthing at your vulnerable throat. You curl the fist down by your side and let him suck and bite, feeling tremors race across your body. Shifting a little, you make sure to lift your chin higher so he has even more access. You're going to be a mess of smeared paint, blood and possessive marks by the time you leave, an absolute mess. You should hate it but you don't. "Is this something related to your...religious views?"

"This is related to my motherfucking view that you look best when you're full of bulge," he croons against the curve of your ear and your swallow is more than audible. He pulls you forward and your legs are wobbly enough that you come without protest. Almost falling against him before finding your feet to walk beside him, his hand firm in a grip around your upper arm as he pulls you through the corridors of his hive. Gamzee's hive has never made sense, it wasn't laid out properly. Not like yours. But reflecting his highblood status, it is very very _large_. You're not even sure you've been down here before. "Got a few people who agree with me right up along here, bro."

" _Ex_ cuse me?" you stutter, because you can't believe what you've just heard with your very own auricular clots. Did he just - did he say there were more people here - who agreed with - who thought - _oh heavens_. It's a good thing he's got you by the arm because you stumbled for a moment out of pure shock. "Did you just imply that-"

"I got you something for your wriggling day, Equius _motherfucking_ Zahhak." There's a foreboding door in front of you, and he opens it with a certain amount of flourish you didn't know he knew how to display, despite his mirthful leanings. You blink despite the protective cover of your shades, confronted with a very large room that seemed full of people you _knew_ for mercy's sake, and also front and centre - blatantly pride of place - a concupiscent platform. Gamzee squeezes past you, one hand holding onto your wrist so you can't abscond the way your instincts are urging you to, dragging you along with him. "So happy fucking wriggling day, hatebro." 

He jerks his hand a little bit and you stumble to a stop next to him, feeling like you're going to absolutely drown in the sweat permeating its way into the open across every inch of your skin, eyes wide behind your shades as you try to take everything in and freezing every other trace of an expression into absolute stillness. This is - this is everyone you know - including _your moirail_ -

"What is the meaning of this?" comes out of your mouth, jerkily and almost without thought. You know what you _should_ say in some sort of lewd and utterly surprisingly situation like this and absent of the ability for actual rational thought, you fall back onto it. Learned things. Safe things. Much, much safer than what you want and should not ever think about. His hand comes up to squeeze the back of your neck, claws digging into your skin and you shudder, tongue touching your upper lip for a moment as you close your eyes while he leans in. Breath soft cool puffs of air against your neck.

"Rein in those hoofbeasts of motherfucking propriety, motherfucker," he growls in a way you've become familiar with, but from a few of the expressions in the room, they weren't expected his voice to go low and serious (deadly) as he talks to you the way someone of his blood should talk to anyone lower than them. Nepeta looks ready to explode, almost vibrating, but you can feel yourself relaxing, letting go. His fingers bite deeper into the sides of your throat, his thumbclaw grinding its way into the groove where your neck meets your shoulder. "That ain't the face you oughtta be puttin' on when someone brings you a present, huh? What do you _motherfucking_ say, bitch?"

"Thank you," you murmur woodenly, surprised to find yourself blinking your eyes open again. You think you're starting to understand why they're here. All of them. You're surprised, shocked even, but. You bring a hand up to wipe at your face, trying to get your racing thoughts under control. No, he couldn't really have. "Is that more to your liking, Highblood?"

"This is a bad idea, I fucking told you, Gamzee," Vantas bursts out, hands waving in an almost performative gesticulation of outrage. It's just how he is, and he's probably actually outraged, not performing in any way at all. Still finding your footing mentally, nonetheless you wish he wouldn't try to stick up for you or whatever it is he thinks he's doing. How dare he, really. He might be something like the Highblood's moirail, but he certainly wasn't anything to _you_. You feel something like a stir of outrage underneath the building excitement you're beginning to feel as Gamzee's claws keep digging into the back of your neck, and you continue to extrapolate on the implications of this gathering and the open concupiscent platform. It's absolutely degrading, and appalling, and only Gamzee would think of it.

He knows too much about the depths you'll sink to, exactly how perverted and depraved you really are under your veneer of respectability and blueblooded ideals.

"You worry too much, Karkat," Aradia says in the breezy tone of someone who's never ashamed about whatever she's doing, before Gamzee or yourself can interject. Getting up from where she was sitting on a corner of the platform (how did you not notice _that_ -), she walks the few steps over to where the pair of you are standing still, stuck in the doorway by your indecision. The ease with which she's walking is entirely your own doing, after a certain unfortunate revenge cycle involving a few others of your group that had called upon you to develop entirely new skill in biomechanics and prosthetic manufacture. The cool touch of her metal hand slides along your cheek, your jawline to your hair as Gamzee chuckles raspily. Obviously quite willing to let her. She grins devilishly at you, showing flat warmblooded teeth before leaning in to kiss you, almost flushwise before those teeth sink into your lip and open up the scabbing crease that Gamzee had already bitten into place. You lean into it before she pulls away, turning back to the group while you feel blood trickle down your chin while she smiles, noble blue staining across the strong white line of her fangs. "He's fine! Aren't you, Equius?"

You swallow. 

Somehow in the silent room, it sounds like gears grating over each other. There are people in this room who you'd have thought would never shut up, chose silence instead of speaking their minds. In fact, you're surprised that some of them are in the same room without bloodshed being the reason for their mutual coexistence. And apparently the reason they've shelved the revengeful woodsplitting device is...you. That's certainly something.

"...still a little confused, but I am absolutely fine," you lie, and you catch Nepeta's eye as she shifts restlessly. You are fine, or you will be shortly. There's bound to be someone here who was just burning to tell you exactly what you're here for, and why they're here. You're not very surprised by whose strident voice gleefully jumps into the conversational void.

"Weeeeeeeell," a resoundingly familiar voice that is far too pleased with itself most of the time drawled out, as you look over to see your damnable neighbour leaning forward over Tavros' shoulder (you feel an old flash of rage but suppress it, as you know well how to do), smiling smugly. Lipstick her own particular shade of blue, one below yours. You like to rub it in whenever you get the chance. "We were all _invited_ , Zahhak! Maybe you should ask your kismesis? Otherwise I'd be glaaaaaaaad to explain..."

"I'm sure, uh, that Gamzee can explain himself," Nitram interjects, because of course he does. It's just a wonder he got in before the jadeblood, to be perfectly harnesst. You raise your eyebrow at him, a much more solid looking troll than might be expected considering his excessive lower limb amputations. Your work again there, keeping him on the side of the unculled. You feel a spark of pride knowing just how well you'd managed to work your way to becoming so good in this particular complex field, despite a distinct lack of experience. At least the bronzeblood appreciates it; you're sure Serket does not. More considers her due that you assisted her at all with her...mmm...stubbed limb and ocular issue.

"Ain't like it's hard," Gamzee rumbles, and you can see the feeling of that highblooded croon wash over the crowd in front of you to different effects. Some shake it off with a bare twitch of an ear or a blink of eye, others...take it harder. You see them succumb then rouse. If Gamzee _really_ tried, he could be such a force to reckon with. "It's an easy motherfucking story when it's all to be said and told." His fangs grace the point of your ear, an amused huff shimmering its way down your cartilaginous vertebral support. "You know that thing you told me once, Equbro?"

"I've told you many different things, Highblood," you hedge, then bite back a yelp as one of his hands finds your ass and squeezes hard. He's always been inappropriate. But it's something different to have all these eyes on you, and know they know that he's touching you indecently. "What is it in regards to?"

"Cagey ass bitch," he sighs, like he's almost disappointed, before he clicks his tongue. Like he really is - disappointed in you. You stiffen, all over. Feeling your mouth set into a thinner, firmer line of disapproval; as though he has any room at all to disapprove or be disappointed in anyone at any point ever and would ever have the right in his whole dissolute life. "They're here to make you all of a motherfucking pail," he says, almost kindly and you can feel your body go cold, then hot. Sweat drenching you from your head to your toes. Oh - oh - "All of them here, just for you, my most wicked ass bluebitch." His mouth kisses your throat, the side of your jaw and you could not move if you tried. You're frozen in place. Pyrope places a precautionary hand on Nepeta's shoulder, a momentary plea to consider stillness that she can make from the hatefriendship you know the two of them share despite your pursed mouth disapproval (Pyrope is dangerous - as dangerous as Serket in her own way - you would rather your moirail made better alliances). "Just the best present you'll ever motherfucking receive."

"Is that-" Your voice cracks, you swallow and can feel your whole focus on the world concentrating down into now. Into here. The cool feel of Gamzee against your back, and the comfortable looking length of the so empty concupiscent platform. "Is that...so?"

"You know it," Gamzee chuckles, and a shove against your back has you stumbling forward. He can be inconveniently able to move you when he chooses to; but then you weren't really expecting that shove. His hand smacks your ass and you yelp, despite yourself, and you would venture to say that you can almost feel the interest in the room sharpen. Trolls are predators. After all. And you're showing weakness. It's exhilarating. 

Aradia grabs your wrist and pulls you further towards the platform. You're aware of how much you're letting other people move you around, but...you like that. If you had an actual protest to make, you would have made it. Right now you're wondering if they've managed to figure out an actual order while they've been waiting for you to show up (all of them, they all want to touch you, explore your body) or if they're going to make you wait while they keep figuring it out. You're not sure you want to wait. Or listen to that ridiculous argument, which considering several of the people involved would no doubt be long winded and pointless. You're moving to the idea that action would be much preferable - especially if it is prompt.

"Kissing first," Aradia declares, like she has the right and privilege to declare how this is going to go. You lift an eyebrow, almost disdainfully and she just grins at you. You're sure you heard Captor snort and mutter something disdainful, but you're not about to turn down the chance to kiss Aradia. When she pulls you closer, you go and lean down the slight distance to put your mouth on her warm smile, your hands settling on her hips as her hands slide into your hair, the fine strands catching on the joints of her metal hands. You're just starting to really enjoy it before she pushes you away to be caught by another pair of hands before you're left feeling bereft. You blink at the Heiress, who flashes you a wide friendly smile full of seadweller fangs before tugging you into her embrace.

"Shello, Equius!" she chirps, and you can't quite get your mouth to actually form words. She is just about the penultimate pinnacle of Alternian society. Her hands grip strongly at your upper arms, and she chirps a little with interest as she _obviously_ feels the muscles of your biceps before giggling and moving her hands up to cup your face. "I think these need to go! Nepeta, keep these safe, ocray?" she says as her hand comes up to your cracked ocular-protection shields and plucks them away from where they're resting across the bridge of your nose to hand them to your moirail. Who looks a little troubled, but not as anxious as she did before (thank goodness). "There, so much betta!" the Heiress declares, and you can feel the tips of your ears turning blue before she does much the same as Aradia, except with a certain rough enthusiasm that you wouldn't have expected from the Empress in Waiting. 

It's easy to let her take control, and she does with gusto. It's to be expected, of horse, that her noble tyrian blood would lead her to being the dominating partner in any encounter. She's cooler than Gamzee - to be expected - and she kisses like she's incredibly hungry and she wants to devour you to your bones. You can feel yourself responding to the obvious hunger, feeling the firm grip she has on the sides of your face to keep you exactly where she wants you. Once she has had her fill, she pushes you along and you're starting to feel like some kind of communal party favour already. You would be lying if you said you didn't enjoy it.

"Sup, loser," Serket sneers at you, and you can feel your upper lip twitching into a matching sneer. You don't like her, you've never liked her. She's dangerous, unstable and desperately in need of someone who can manage to curb her overweening ego. When she kisses you, she leaves you bleeding in new scrapes along your lower lip and her mechanical hand has gripped a bruise on your shoulder. When she pushes you away from her, you snarl a little but pull your rightful ire back into place as Gamzee inserts himself back into the swing of it and you're momentarily struck speechless by the fact that he's shirtless.

That's. Hmm. Yes, very good.

"Close your mouth," he chides you and you clear your throat, and yes. Close your mouth, which had inadvertently dropped open. You can't expect to be _blamed_ for that considering the sight in front of you and your recent knee-wobbling experiences, absolutely not. Someone snickers (Ampora? Or Captor?) but you don't really care because Gamzee is kissing you again, one spindly-fingered hand working its way into your hair to grab your intact horn by the base and then wrench your head back to bare your throat so he can attack the marks he's already left anew. You moan, closing your eyes to truly concentrate on the sensation, and you hear someone inhale sharply.

The feeling of being wanted tingles along your skin like darkseason frost, and you hardly can object when Gamzee pulls at your tank top. Instead you lift your arms to help him slide the sweat-drenched thing off. You feel a lot better and a lot cooler without it, and he cups your chin, thumbing at one of the splits in your lip as he looks into your eyes. It had taken _so long_ and _so much effort_ to get him to really see you, and now when you have his full focus...it's intoxicating. Better than any soporific could possibly engineer in your system.

"Cool, motherfucker?" he asks, testing the split with the ball of his thumb and working it open again. You've got cerulean blood in your teeth and your own deep cobalt running down your chin. You're sweating, your bulge is testing the confines of your sheath and you can already feel a certain dampness in your boxers that's hardly all attributable to sweat. 

"This is...acceptable," you rasp out and he throws his head back and laughs, showing all his fangs and the full length of his throat. You snarl, half-heartedly and then step back to the platform at the little nudge. 

"Harken at it, my most fine brothers and sisters - he says this shit is _acceptable_." He gestures skywards, like he's preaching. You've seen one or two of his tapes, you recognise the posturing as something that one of the preachers he likes the most does very often when speaking on the Mirthful Messiahs and all their miraculous miracles. You snort inelegantly through the length of your nose, just to remind him that he shouldn't take himself so seriously, and sit down before starting to work your cleated shoes off, dropping them one by one on the floor. "Guess we gotta change that shit up, huh? Make it motherfucking _memorable_ , downright fucking _miraculous..._ "

"At least we know he can still talk," Vantas interjects sourly, and you look at him where he's standing slightly off to the side, arms crossed over his chest and holding himself apart from the group. Nepeta is lurking around the outskirts as well, but you know that's mainly to allow you time. You've never really thought of your moirail in such a lewd way before but she is...beautiful. You pity her greatly. You don't know if she will join in what most of the group seem set on doing but you don't think that you will decline something if she. If she offers it. 

"I'm more interested in seein' what he can do," Ampora says, wavering seadweller accent making itself known. The delighted cackle that comes after his dry comment is a sound you can easily attribute to Pyrope, and you roll your eyes. Gamzee turns a little, and shrugs his shoulders, muscle in his back rippling in a smooth movement. You take a moment to admire it, pausing for just a second before he turns around as you've got one hand to the top of one of your socks.

"Hey now, leave those walking frond covers on," he says almost mildly, before leering. "Looks real motherfucking sexy."

"You're disgusting, Highblood," you say without rancour, before rolling the striped sock back up over the edge of your knee. Not feeling quite ready, you don't take off your shorts. All in good time. "I suppose you want me to leave my gloves on too?"

"Sounds about motherfucking correct, blue bitch. Guess you can learn when it matters," he needles like you care about his opinion, before climbing up onto the platform besides you to pull you back into a kiss. All the same, you keep both the thigh-high socks and the fingerless gloves in place. He skates his claws up over the line of your spine, making you shiver. The air of the room is expectant, waiting and hungry for something to happen. Someone puts a hand on your thigh and Gamzee lifts his head and _snarls_ , amiable mood lifting and furious territorial subjugglator coming to the fore in a rush of harsh buzzing and a wash of cold fear swirling in the room. "Hands the fuck _OFF_."

Serket tsks, but removes her hand from where she'd put it.

"I thought the point of this _was_ to mess him up," she comments with a toss of her hair, the light spinning off the rounded sphere of her ocular replacement. The ensuing pout has remarkably little effect on either of you. 

"Bitch, if you don't think I'm in charge here, the door's right the fuck there," Gamzee growls, serious and deadly for a moment. She scoffs again, but steps back a little. You raise a meaningful eyebrow at her, and she looks away. If you had everything you usually have about you, you could have made her look much more foalish than just backing down to Gamzee's rightful claim in front of your combined peer group. Mainly by making her hit herself in the face; you'd be lying if you said such a petty manoeuvre didn't please you disproportionately. He turns back to you with a dismissive roll of his shoulder, and licks his lips. "Now where the fuck was I?"

"I believe you were, uh, kissing Equius," Nitram says almost diffidently from somewhere to your right, with the length of the platform between himself and Serket. A wise decision. It would be interesting some time when you're not involved in such a lewd situation, to make note of how people position themselves and where. According to the social dynamics of their relationships, past and current. But right now you're more interested in how Gamzee's hand has taken the place of Serket's and is busily kneading pinpricks into the bare skin of your thigh between the line of your sock and your shorts.

"That so?" Gamzee purrs, and then leans in to kiss you again, one hand coming up to fist in your hair, pulling the length of your ponytail taut in his fingers. You're almost purring, feeling pleasantly aroused and interested in going further when he pulls back again. There's vague conversation going on about you, but you can easily ignore it. "You wanna turn, my invertebrother?"

Turning your head to where you can see Nitram more closely now and he nods at Gamzee's question a little, and you look back at Gamzee, before shifting to move closer and getting steadier by moving onto your knees instead of your behind. Reaching out yourself this time, you lean in for a kiss that reminds you a little of Aradia. Warm mouth, blunt teeth but a more gentle way of kissing as his tongue pushes into your mouth. You can feel Gamzee shifting on the platform behind you, and then there's a flurry of exclamation. You have to roll your eyes, before closing them so you can concentrate on the almost tender kiss as his sweatpants move past your field of vision in an airborne way.

" _Oh my cod_ ," is the clearest interjection you hear out of the mess as people react to the fact that your kismesis has removed his pants. He never wears undergarments, because he's disgusting and brazen so no doubt they've all been presented with a clear view of his bulge. If Gamzee was not unsheathed, you would be entirely surprised. 

"Feeling a little threatened, Ampora?" Captor sniggers, and then whistles softly in an appreciative tone. Yes, Gamzee is very well equipped in that area, something you've...enjoyed. You can't help feeling a certain amount of smugness at the idea of people being attracted to your kismesis; but they'd better not get any ideas. At least not in this quadrant. 

" _No_ , a course not," the seadweller immediately snaps back, then his voice trails away into a mumble. Captor laughs again (sniggers), and says something in his nasally sardonic lisp that you don't quite catch. You're more interested in kissing Nitram and feeling his hand gently stroke at your hair, working your restraintband loose to let the full mass of your mane escape your ponytail to spill over your shoulders, then worrying about what Ampora could possible be saying. Someone, the Heiress you think, makes a cooing sound of approval. 

"Sorry to break it up, Tavbro, but I'm gonna steal this motherfucker back," Gamzee says, cheerfully and without any actual hint of remorse. Nitram smiles a little bit and nods, before kissing at the corner of your mouth one last time before taking a small step back. That's...hmm. Surprising. Turning to face Gamzee, you lift an eyebrow a little. "Bout time for those walking frond covers to come off."

"I can see you thought so," you say dryly, but you don't exactly protest as his hands come down to undo your shorts and pull them down. Indeed, you're being much more cooperative than he deserves and you feel a bead of sweat trickle down the side of your face as someone (Vriska) howlfiend whistles at the fact that your bulge is uncoiled halfway into your boxers and the dark navy colour of them hardly does anything to hide how damp they've gotten at the crotch. The boxers follow your shorts and you're left _naked_ in a room full of people that you know and they can see just how aroused you are by the thought. That, and the next part of the train which says that they're going to _use_ you.

You can barely manage to swallow your excited trill, and Gamzee grins at you in the way you love to hate that says he knows exactly what you're experiencing. And he enjoys how humiliated and how aroused you are. Disgusting. But you are too. 

Gamzee's hands rest on your hips, before he pushes you down onto the platform on your back with a simple shove to the centre of your chest. In reaction, you feel your bulge curl out another inch or so; it's exhilarating to have him do what he should. It had taken a while before he really _understood_ what sort of rough handling you could not only accommodate, but enjoy. On the rare occasions he's really managed to leave a substantial bruise, you've touched it for hours when you're apart. You mock-snarl at him before reaching up to grab a fistful of that scandalously gnarled and haloed pelt of curls covering his scalp and pull him down towards you. As if you needed to make things clearer, you spread your legs and he easily settles in between them. You can feel the cool touch of his bulge sliding along the inside of your thighs and you try not to seem like you're panting. Too obviously.

Then he just. Stops. Holding himself just out of reach, at least from the waist down, even if his mouth is still lavishing cruel attention to your shoulder and throat. What is he even - you can feel your face burning, feeling the weight of the eyes of everyone on top of you even more than Gamzee's body and your nook clenches hungrily. The silence almost stretches on, and you break before the clown does. You want to murder him, but at the same time, you want his _fiddlesticking bulge_. It's an eternal problem for you.

"H-highblood?" You try not to squirm, or lift your hips - you've acted the wanton enough as it is. You want to allow yourself some modicum of dignity of at least not begging for it right to begin with. His bulge is _right there_ , this is so immensely frustrating. You bring your hand up to cover your face, and he chuckles almost ghoulishly before pulling back. Sitting back on his knees, thick purple bulge tracing geneslime in delicate lace draperies across your thighs and his as he keeps his hands on your legs to keep them spread wide apart and your slick nook perfectly visible. At least some part of him seems to be invested in this.

"What do you say?"

"Gam- _Highblood_ , you can't be serious," you groan, trying not to allow your voice to pick up a wheedling or a whining timbre to it. You can't believe people are here, watching you like this. You can almost feel your nook pulsing, flushed and wet, and oh so emptily waiting to be filled while he makes his point about whatever he thinks he's making a point to you about. The slick feeling under your rump and the small of your back is only increasing; sweat or slurry, you might not know until you actually move. You hear Serket start to say something impatient, before the harsh shhhh of Pyrope silences her again. You think a hand might have been involved, but that happenstance happening behind your realm of sight is only so distracting. "...please."

"Please what, my most motherfucking loathsome?"

" _Please_ ," you grit out between your chipped fangs, and you think you can feel yet another one of your molars starting to crack under the pressure. You hate him. You hate him _so much_ , and you want this so badly and you love him and hate him for it, which just makes the ebony fires in your pusher ache even more.

"Yeah, mang? You want something?"

You are driven entirely beyond bearing by his impudent smile and the way he is not doing what any of you want him to do. Which is mainly to give you his bulge. He's so enticingly frustrating. You want to kill him, you could just punch him in the face and that might just do it. Instead you curl your leg around his thigh and lower back and pull him down on top of you with a forceful yank, which gets a startled honk from the ( _udderly revolting_ ) man on top of you and your bulge and his bulge a lot closer together. Close enough to twine together, which still isn't where you want his almost ludicrously large appendage. Your life is an entire exercise in painful self-humiliation and he only makes everything so much worse.

"Would you stop dillydallying around and just _pail me_ already, _sir?_ " you almost spit in his face, and you can hear the peanut gallery in the room with you either gasp or laugh according to their predilections. You're both turned on and almost incomprehensibly angry at him. 

"Well, motherfucker, all you had to do was say," he drawls like you're not already close to being mad enough to spit decoration restraining brass spike-nodes and then pulls your thighs up and apart before you can say anything. And just slams his bulge into you, filling you with cool squirming tentacle to the full depths of your nook. You shout wordlessly, one arm flailing about until you find the edge of the concupiscent platform instead of his body and digging your claws into it. It's something steady underneath you as he chuckles raspily into your ear and starts to thrust, the wet sloppy sounds coming from between your bodies nauseating and erotic in equal measure.

You don't think you're the only one who thinks so. You're deeply, terribly aroused by the idea that everyone in this room is watching Gamzee on top of you, his bulge working deeply inside your nook, _and that he made you beg for it_. Horrifying. How you're going to face any of them in the morning, you have no idea. You don't even know when you're going to be finished. It could take...a while. There are...nine, ten? Trolls here who you think would take advantage of what Gamzee has obviously invited them to. Offered you up on a silver platter, without even talking to you about it. The thought makes you shudder, a crooning chirp making its way out of your squawkblister and you can't hold back any of the sounds you instinctively want to make as Gamzee enthusiastically tries to pail you through the platform.

Your moirail is seeing you like this; overwrought, undone, sexually used. You would never have asked her on your own (and yet, and yet), but you've shared so much. Been so much to each other. Is it really right to hide even something like this from her?

"C'mon, you want anyone to think you're not having a good time right now, Eqbro?" Gamzee goads you, rough voice needling into your pleasure in a way that makes you hitch your upper lip in a warning snarl. He leans back, one hand still resting on the inside of your thigh to make sure you can't close them. Slowing his rocking hips, while his bulge squirms greedily in your nook, diamond-shaped tip flicking over the edge of your seedflap in a way that makes you shudder. "Let that motherfucking... _miraculous_ voice sing out..."

His free hand comes up to shape its way around your throat, long fingers gripping at the column of your neck lightly. The arch of his palm covers the shape of your squawkblister, thumb to your artery and fingertips against your vein. Gasping, you tilt your head back, and you can see from your upside-down gaze, other eyes looking back at you. A near classic chorus of (accusing) appreciative eyes. Watching. Waiting. 

Gamzee's grip tightens, squeezing your breath back so you have to work harder to drag air into your airsacks as you pant. He moans approval into your ear, leaning down closer over you as he gets back to actually putting his back into it, the way you want. The sound you make is strangled, moaning, utterly without shame as he keeps moving, constricting pain ridging your throat as he keeps his grip firm and adamantly strong. Denying you air even as his bulge flicked and curled inside you, making every nerve ending light up like a string of Twelfth Perigee ornamentations. He murmurs something you don't quite catch, cool breath washing over your damp hairline as he keeps thrusting. Keeps moving. Keeps choking you while he fucks you, your claws catching at the material of the platform while your breath catches before the barrier of his strong and authoritative hand. Everything you have could belong to him. It's what his blood deserves. What he should demand.

You don't pail, but he does.

Cold slurry floods your nook as he moans self-satisfied into your ear, while you shudder and chirp, grabbing at his shoulder but not protesting in any way as your body deals with the dense spill of genetic material by sucking it up into your genematerial retention sack. You're also thinking there's a edge of gloating to that moan of his as well, since you haven't orgasmed and he has. Using you as a bucket, no less, but you're a little more used to that then you want to admit. You hate that he knows that you enjoy it. It's only going to get worse, you think. You can comfortably manage at least two - three donations of slurry but more than that - you're not sure what sort of state you will be in after that. And somehow, you can't wait to experience it.

"So who wants to hop on this ponyride next," Gamzee drawls as he pulls away from you, bulge slipping from your purple-saturated nook. He slaps the outside of your thigh, but you don't bother to close them. You'd kick at him, but you'd rather conserve your energy and besides...you want to hear who does want to be next. That's. Exciting. The idea that everyone here wants you that much, that they might get into some sort of scuffle or argument over exactly who gets to take their turn when. You're hardly the eyelash fluttering coquette of any historical drama but - you're enjoying this.

Trust Gamzee to know what you'd like, even if you'd never actually said it in so many words. It makes your hate burn a little brighter and as he turns back to look at you, you can tell he knows it. Smug. Insufferably smug wreck, unfitting for the blood he carries in his veins.

"Me!" the Heiress laughs gaily, and pushes her way through the throng with the ease expected of someone of her station. You gape a little, before swallowing heavily. She...wants to...well, you do suppose that's why she's here. So she must really want to. Especially if she wants to be next. That's um. _Well_. Somewhat flattering. "Hi, Equius!" You can almost hear the launched capital E of your name as she grins down at you when she climbs up onto the platform. Smile toothy and bright. "You don't mind if I'm next, do you?"

"N-no, of h...course not, Heiress," you mutter, but you can hear Serket complaining in the background about how she certainly does mind, even if none of the other losers in the room did. You ignore her. It's easy for you, always has been. It is one of the things she hates most about you, and has been since she first met you and couldn't control or influence you the way she does just about everyone else she meets. Recently, you've been able to add being the only troll alive who could maintain her prosthetics and becoming an actual necessity in her life to your sins. Absolutely intolerable for a woman like Serket, and you enjoy it. But you have more important things than Serket's ego to focus on now. You have a chance to be of service to one of the highest ranking trolls in your species; only the Condesce herself (may her reign be long and prosperous) would rank above the Heiress. "It would be my honour."

"Shelly, there's no rayson to be so formal," she giggles, and leans up to peck a kiss onto your mouth. Leaning back, she encourages you to sit up, taking a moment to feel up your muscles. Your biceps, pectorals, and so on. She's um, quite enamoured with them all, it seems. The way her cleanly filed claws trace over your skin makes you swallow, feeling just how Gamzee's slurry is puddling between your thighs at the behest of gravity, now you're upright, but she doesn't seem to be concerned about getting her gaily coloured skirts dirty at all. Even if it's with deplorable clown slurry. "You know, I think I'm going to be able to go all out! That's pretty _exciting!_ " Her smile is radiant, and so very full of teeth, eyes oddly magnetic and flecked with imperial tyrian through their depths. She has freckles across the bridge of her nose; you've never been this close to her before. Never had a chance to notice something like that. "I'm looking forward to it."

With little more fanfare than that is how you wind up straddling her lap, the Heiress's skirts hiked up around her waist to expose her bulge. It is indeed, quite magnificent. Almost large enough to rival Gamzee's, but with a multipronged tip that reminds you of things you've seen left behind by the ocean in tidepools when you've been enticed into walking the seaside with your kismesis. Soft, almost blossoming - and you can't wait to see how it feels on your insides. 

Settling down onto her bulge, you sigh deeply as the Heiress croons softly with pleasure. She's so _cold_ inside you. Sucking in a breath past your clenched teeth, you lower yourself down until your buttocks rest against the tops of her thighs. She's. Hhhn. It's definitely what you would call a _sensation_. You lean your forehead against her shoulder as she laughs and pets your back, shuddering as the tip of her bulge seems to find the slit of your seedflap and _suck_ on it. The nubby fronds finding somewhere to cling and grip on the tip of your nook, sending chills of uneasy pleasure racing down your spine. Do you like this? You're not sure but - but - you don't want her to _stop_.

"That's good, you feel so good," the Heiress coos softly into your ear, encouraging you. Letting you get used to something so much colder and the firm grip of her hands roves over your back, your behind, to your thighs. Rubbing a little, as her needle-like fangs nibble at your ear, the side of your throat. "Ready now?" she asks, when she could just do what she wants. You'd let her - you'd encourage her - but you appreciate the fact that she waited for you to feel ready.

"Yesssss," you hiss out, chirping in the back of your throat before lifting yourself a little and then sliding back down onto her bulge. You can feel it moving inside you but always, _always_ , coming back to that point where it finds a grip on the edge of your seedflap. Disorientating. Like it could suction out what Gamzee's already pumped inside you. Feferi seems to tolerate your slow and careful movements up until a certain extent, and then she pushes you down until you're on your back on the concupiscent platform, blinking almost hootbirdishly up at her with surprise.

She kisses you, one hand coming to your hair and gathering the length of it around her fist. Pulling _tight_.

"I think you're ready now," she says with a grin and a saucy wink, the light glinting off the coronet holding her hair back. Just a little band of gold studded with coral, something that sets her apart as much as the tyrian in her eyes. You're not quite sure what she means by _ready_ , but you don't have a chance to ask. Pulling you closer up to her by a sudden firm grip on your hips, she jerks you into place and smiles down at you, before starting to thrust. Slamming into you, knocking the breath from your lungs as she uses the full range of the abyssal strength she's been gifted with to pail you forcefully indeed. 

"Ah - AH!"

Every thrust forces a gasp or some other shameful sound from your throat, you couldn't pay any further attention to what was going on in the block if you tried. All you can do is try and grab at the platform, to hold yourself together as Feferi's bulge slams repeatedly into your seedflap, making you whine and gasp. Almost beg. You hadn't gotten to spill before and you need - you need it so badly. She merely continues to grin (hungrily) and keeps moving as relentlessly and inexorably as the ocean, pailing you until your nerve endings are almost misfiring. Unsure which sensation is pain, and which is pleasure. Leaving you to mostly feel overwhelmed. Absolutely crushed, and used in the best of ways.

Feferi almost batters you into spilling your slurry all over yourself, deep blue flooding across the flat muscled plain of your abdomen and around her bulge as she giggles in your ear with delight. You're almost bent in half underneath her, each and every powerful slam of her hips making sure that you stay exactly where she wants you and that you take exactly as much as she has to give. One of your hands has made it to her shoulder, but your grip hasn't made her recoil or exclaim in any sort of pain. Most trolls if you held onto them this tightly would require medical attention. Maybe it's a good thing for everybody that the Heiress was next after Gamzee, because he'd certainly left you in a bit of a state. 

Mostly an unsatisfied one. 

You manage to hold back a whimper as she fucks you through and past your orgasm until she's finished, chipped fangs digging into the widening split on your lower lip. Your bulge is slowly receding into your sheath, but you don't think it'll stay there long. Before she pulls away, your belly feeling chill and at least mostly full of slurry, she kisses you softly. Almost flushfully, tender in a way you don't deserve. Not someone like you. Especially in a situation like this.

"Thank you, Equius, this was fun," Feferi purrs happily into your ear before pulling back and out of you. Gasping, you feel her bulge letting go finally and slithering from the inside of your nook with a little rush of chilly genetic material. "We should do it again sometide!"

Again? You don't think that's a gesture towards completing a quadrant, but you nod a little anyway, trying to see Gamzee to see what his opinion on the matter is. Nepeta will have some sort of opinion anyway, you know she's thought that you'd be well suited to quadranting with Feferi even if you've told her firmly that you are obviously unsuitable for a troll of her blood and talents. Gamzee just grins at you, smugly, and offers no opinion whatsoever. At least not for the moment.

"God, I can't belieeeeeeeeve that you're all just standing around!" Serket says scornfully, dragging out her words in her very irritating fashion. It's much more whiny than you think she'd ever want to realise. You just raise an eyebrow at her as she clambers onto the platform, jeans and sneakers gone, t-shirt as well. Leaving her in just some very blue (and more utilitarian than you would have thought she'd own) lingerie. Sticking her thumbs under the sides of her panties, she wiggles them down and off, before casting them to one side, looking down at you with predatory intent. You don't do her the favour of looking anything but bored, and her mouth tightens into a line of frustration. "Don't you dare pick them up, Ampora!"

"I wasn't going to, Serket, you think an awful lot of yourself if you think I'd lower myself to pick up your dirty cast offs," Ampora scoffs, and you can't help looking in his direction when you hear his voice. He makes a point of stepping away from anywhere close to where she'd thrown her panties to the side, and then fingernails digging into your thighs grab your attention and let a growl rumble in your throat in reproof. She's not the Heiress, by any stretch of the imagination. Feferi was solid muscle to her core, nicely rounded with a protective layer of cushioning fat, suitable for the deep diving and dark depths she was hatched to. Truly the apex of what a female troll should be.

Vriska...well, _Vriska_. She is what she is, and what she resembles is an elongated spider like the kind that you find in rooms left abandoned. Long limbs, long fingers, elongated torso, but without the mass that Gamzee promises to grow into to give her something to hang her extremities off. You need to look at her arm again, you notice, seeing how the angry scarring on her shoulder is showing shades of cerulean and looks a little taut at the edges. Skin pulled too far on her frame, with the way that you've bolted the prosthetic to the jut of her collarbone and her shoulderblade. She grabs you by the face, fingers spanning your jaw and cheek, and jerks you up so you're supporting yourself on your elbows instead of lying flat.

"Don't you ignore me, _neighbour_ ," she sneers, the red LEDs circling in the centre of her replacement eye. Pulling back from you, she makes a sharp gesture with her hand. "On your hands and knees, Zahhak. Let's see you take up a position that really shows what a _bitch_ you are."

"I could hardly compare to yourself in that regard," you tell her, but you shift yourself from lying on your back to the hands and knees position she seemingly requires. She slaps your behind, and you grunt a little in surprise - she'd used her _metal_ hand. It was somewhat harder than her flesh one, and correspondingly more painful. 

"I wonder just how proud you're going to be once I fuck you so hard you can't remember your name," she snarls, and pushes your thighs further apart as she kneels behind you. You flush a little, imagining what she can see. Your nook stained three colours, all higher than hers but still. "You're going to see what you're missing, Zahhak." The slick tickle of a bulge traces over the slit of your nook and then she pushes inside you with enough force to make you catch your breath, steadying your palms against the mattress so she doesn't slide you forward. One of her hands finds your loose hair and pulls your head up painfully, making you bare your throat and look the crowd in the face, unable to pretend they're not there unless you close your eyes. "And everybody's gonna see what a bulgeslut you are."

"Shit, bitch, a righteous brother already got the knowing on of that," Gamzee drawls, and you flush with shame but before you can say anything, Serket starts to move. Her hips snap in sharp, almost nonrhythmic patterns so you can't get a handle on when exactly you should be expecting to be packed with her bulge. She's not as big as Feferi or Gamzee but - _ngh, goodness_ \- her bulge is more mobile. It definitely makes up for the lack of size, in your opinion. Not that you'd ever really thought seriously about winding up in this position, with Serket. Absolutely not, not ever. Gamzee moves closer, and cups your chin while Serket keeps your head up. His thumb rests on your lower lip, pulling your mouth open so you can't even grit your teeth to keep any sounds to yourself. "Ain't it just the most bitchtitty beautiful thing that you ever had the grace of seeing?"

His voice is so admiring, that you want to rip his throat out. How dare he. All he does is chuckle when your growl is cut off by a moan, as Serket pushes her bulge as deeply as she can manage yet again. Her bony hips slapping against your hips as she relentlessly pushes herself to her own orgasm. Your nerve endings are over sensitised, spasming, bulge twitching in your sheath and trying to fill and push out again too rapidly for how soon it's been since you last spilled. It's glorious. You're not even getting a moment to rest. 

It is exhilarating.

"If anybody wants to try his mouth, I promise that those broke-fuck chompers can be well under control when he motherfucking wants them to be," Gamzee continues, and your eyes widen. It's one thing to have trolls (multiple, many, all of them) bringing themself to satisfaction in your nook. It's another to admit that you'll...perform some sort of oral service. That's so very wrong. It spoils and waste valuable slurry, the donations to the Mother Grub. Not that anything about this is dedicated in any way to the Mother Grub or proper slurry contribution in any way at all. You'd say something, but he shoves two fingers into your mouth, past your teeth and holding down your tongue. He fucks your mouth with his fingers and you drool, and trill around those skinny digits as Serket fucks sounds out of you with every thrust.

"Shit, shitshitshitshit," Serket groans and pushes in hard before filling you with genetic material one shade below your own on the official hemospectrum. You drool around Gamzee's fingers and look up at him, shaking a little as you hold yourself in your kneeling position. "Damn it, Makara!"

"Don't tell me you came too motherfucking soon, spidersis," he drawls, and smirks like he knows exactly what his words did to the miffed cerulean climbing off the platform. Maybe he did know. That's...at least a little admirable. You hate him _so much_. Panting around his fingers, you wait to see who's going to take up his offer up next. Potentially two someones. That's. You like that a lot more than you should. "Come one, come motherfucking all...roll up, roll up, pony ride's free for the next motherfucker as wants a shot."

"You want to, don't you, Tavros?" Aradia chirps, and you watch her elbow the bronzeblood in the thorax before climbing up onto the platform. Oh lord, she's already naked. That's so. You're. She's. Your nook clenches emptily as she disappears from your sight but you soon feel her hands smoothly sliding down from your shoulders to your rump, then a warm pair of lips right against the nape of your neck. Aradia is as always, a vision of trollish female strength and easy movement. Body solid and stocky, rumblespheres jutting proudly from her chest. More than well equipped to make appropriate threatening sounds to back up her competence, and give a trespassing troll a warning before she cut them dead. 

You've replaced a little over sixty percent of her with prosthetic parts. Serket's efforts at revenge for Aradia's revenge for Nitram's maiming had been almost successful. If Captor hadn't 'woken up' as quickly as he had and flown her directly to you, while messaging you to get your lab ready, she would probably have died. She'd been your second 'patient', as it were. Serket your first. And Nitram your third. Aradia is your magnum opus, however. Gleaming in chrome and steel, married to grey-hued trollish flesh. She's alive. She walks and talks and does everything a troll should be able to do. Without you, she'd be dead. 

You're not _officially_ in any quadrant, but you vacillate often. 

"That's uh, that's a thing that's definitely true," Nitram says and moves forward to stand in front of you. Gamzee looks far too pleased with himself as he moves over just enough to leave room for the bronzeblood while still keeping your mouth gagged, and you resist the urge to sink your jagged fangs into his fingers. Instead you suck, running your tongue over the mouthful of flesh you have, sliding the tip of your lingual muscle between and over. He tastes disgusting. Like sopor and dirt. You've thought repeatedly how much you hate him, and yet it remains true. You think you hate him even more for giving you exactly what you want.

Nitram's broad hand comes up to cup the side of your face, thumb rubbing in a spot underneath your ear that makes you shudder. While Aradia's hands are still roaming and gently stroking you all over your back, fingers caressing your grubscars as she pushes your knees further apart with her own. She laughs, and it's almost good-hearted even though you know what she can be like. Tonight though, you rather think she's settled into flush. To accommodate Nitram's sensibilities, if nothing else.

"Just take the reins, Tavros," she suggests with a gay lift to her voice as her hands settle on your hips. Gamzee drags his fingers out of your mouth, while Nitram strokes his fingers through your hair. Broad, calloused hands settle gently into your mane as your kismesis moves away. Still watching, with a hunger in his eyes you can't mistake for anything else. You wonder if he likes this more, than watching the other two pail you already. You don't think you're going to ask him. "He likes it that way."

"I can still be nice," Nitram says mildly, and uses his thumb to open your mouth again where you'd closed it to swallow. It's intoxicating, being treated like a piece of meat between two lowbloods like this. Gutterbloods. The lowest of the low. Aradia's hand lands on the spot Serket managed to bruise with a brisk smack, and you moan without meaning to. You can feel her hands rubbing at your ass, and then spreading your nook open even wider with both of her thumbs as Nitram swoops down to kiss you again. 

There must be slurry dripping down the inside of your thighs and you can't help clenching on the nothing inside your nook at the thought.

"You're so cute sometimes, you know," Aradia purrs, and then pushes her hot bulge into your nook. You gasp into Nitram's mouth and he chuckles a little bit, before pulling away softly. With just one more little kiss at the corner of your mouth. The next thrust from Aradia has her full strength behind it, all of the mechanical robustness that you'd built for (better, faster, _stronger_ ), and you keen. You're a mess, and you're not even halfway through.

You lose a moment, and the next time you look up, Nitram has his jeans undone. The glint of metal at his hips where his prosthetic thighs join the rest of his body is obvious and expected, but the squirming thickness of his bulge is a little bit of a surprise. You wouldn't have thought that he'd be so easily able to rival Gamzee in sheer size. You don't mind being proven wrong.

"There, that's it, that's good," Tavros praises you as he feeds his already dripping bulge into your mouth past your teeth. He keeps thumbing that spot under your ear, fingers cupping the line of your jaw and you feel like one of those animals he insists on coddling until they die or escape. You should feel humiliated, and that is barely the way you feel at all. More...appreciated. You close your eyes for a moment, unable to keep looking at his gaze while he warmly, and steadfastly, looks down to watch you suck his bulge. You can barely manage to keep your fangs from scraping along his width, tongue pressed to the bottom of your mouth as his bulge squirms past your back teeth and down into your throat. He groans loudly as you swallow, trying not to choke. "Ah, oh _fuck_..."

Aradia hasn't slowed in her thrusts but they're as regular as a metronome, so you can adjust to swallow and work your mouth and windchute around Tavros' squirming bulge. He's so thick it's making your jaw ache, especially around the hinge where you keep taking punches from your sparbots. You've put in some good programming. It's the only way that you can still have a challenge, otherwise you marely obliterate them. You can't think about that for too long, otherwise you're not concentrating on sucking Tavros' bulge. And you really need to concentrate on that if you're not going to choke.

Warm fingers wrap around your bulge as Aradia leans over you, and you whine around the heat in your mouth. That's - that's - _oh_ \- you don't know how long you can last like this. Not when she's still pailing you, in a way she already knows drives you crazy. And Tavros - Nitram - is making sure that you take just as much of his bulge as you can stretch your jaws apart to take into your mouth. Disgustingly perverted. 

Even in the middle of it happening, you still can't believe Gamzee managed to convince everybody to turn up. Just to pail you. It's so. You're.

You can't think about it too long or you're going to pail again, and you have the feeling that you need some stamina for the night ahead. 

"Are you going to spill sucking bulge, Equius," Aradia murmurs in your ear, and you can tell that she's laughing to herself even as she says it. You don't _want_ to orgasm again so soon, but her clever fingers have their own way of drawing a response out of you. Damn wily woman. "That'd be hot! Don't you think that'd be hot, Tavros?"

"That'd be uh, it'd be pretty hot," the wretched bronzeblood agrees, and the way he thumbs the hinge of your jaw makes you think he's not just saying it to agree with Aradia. That he does really think it's erotic, you doing something so improper. So lewd. How horrifying, to spill like this in front of this whole room of people. Sometimes you almost forget, but you can't really forget that they're all watching you. Some of them still waiting their turn. Most of them, to be honest with yourself. You whine a little around the bulge in your mouth, and try to move your tongue to stroke it and gave Tavros proper service. 

"It would be," Gamzee purrs, and you can just see him hook his chin over Tavros' shoulder if you strain your watering eyes to roll somehow further upwards, standing behind him. One hand on Tavros' hip, almost like he's guiding the other to fuck your mouth and you shudder. Aradia moans, and starts to move faster, harder. Giving up on stroking your bulge for now so she can concentrate on filling your nook, your bulge left twisting for sensation against your stomach and between your thighs. Without her hand, that imminent precipice retires slightly, leaving you with a little more ability to concentrate on what you're meant to be doing. "You gonna cum again yet, Eqbro? Spill that slutty blue _everymotherfuckingwhere_ again..."

"Oh, shit, Gamzee, that's - oh fuck," Tavros groans and you're suddenly gulping down bronze slurry, a strong hand in your hair pulling you in further in until your nose is almost against his sheath, bulge curling in your throat until you gag helplessly. You'd flush more if you could, suddenly realising that the automatic action to swallow when someone spills in your mouth tells the others in the room a _lot_ more about yours and Gamzee's platform activities then you might have wanted to tell them. Too late now. You pant stickily as Tavros pulls back, and your mouth is stained with unmentionable things. The last thing to touch you is his hand, curving around your jaw and petting you, fingers stroking along your skin softly. "Wow. That's uh, that's really something..."

"Oh well, I guess you'll probably get a chance later," Aradia laughs roughly, and pails you harder. The metal plating of her thighs smacks against your ass and you go down onto your elbows. Her hand does the same thing as Vriska's, cool joints snatching hairs from your head when they flex and bend, as she pulls your face up by a grip in your mane to make sure everyone can see the full extent of your disgrace. "Silly Equius, there's nothing to hide. You did a great job! I'm sure Tavros agrees," she says as though her exertion isn't bothering her in the slightest, even as she's forcing the breath out of you in gasps. You're somehow proud of how sturdy and resilient you've made all her parts; better than the real thing, with how much more force she can now bring to bear.

"I mean, yeah, I would agree," Tavros mumbles softly, and Gamzee chirrs, lazy-eyed and self-satisfied. So smug and insufferable. You think yet again, how much you hate him. Aradia groans and chirps with pleasure and you feel warmth flooding your nook, the lowest hue spilling over the cooler shades that have already been pumped into you. Draping herself along your back, you feel her mouth kiss your shoulderblade, then the side of your throat before she pulls back and away. Leaving you feeling suddenly chilled with the retreat of her warmer body. You stay on your elbows and knees, breathing raggedly and tasting slurry in your mouth, more genetic material sliding down the inside of your thighs. You're an utter mess.

"Don't worry, Tavbro, you're still gonna get a chance to spill in that miraculous nook," Gamzee promises, and he squeezes Tavros' shoulder for a moment, grinning at you before taking a step back. Letting your moirail (oh) wriggle her way around the pair of them and lift the corner of her shirt to wipe your face. You splutter a little, the surge of pale emotions feeling out of place in the situation, considering what is happening. You don't know what to feel, having her here and now trying to take care you in the midst of this debauchery. She doesn't give you much of a chance to think on it, which is probably the best way to handle the situation.

"Drink this!" Nepeta orders as she pulls you into a kneeling position and mostly upright, before she shoves a bottle of water into your hand; you start to squeeze reflexively before realising it's just an ordinary bottle and loosen your grip before it explodes. Thankfully, it's not Faygo. You don't know where she even found a bottle of water, you're quite sure from observing Gamzee that drinking water must be some kind of sin to the Mirthful Messiahs' reckonings. Vegetables likewise. Considering how good the water tastes as you gulp it down, you don't know how They could think so (as though They even really exist anywhere other than the fevered imaginings of clowns). "You need it."

"Nepeta," you murmur, and you don't know what else to say. Having her see you like this had never been one of your plans. Not once. Her brows are pinched together, and you reach out to pap her on the cheek - once you made sure your hand was clean of the various types of body fluid that had already been spilled onto the concupiscent platform. Honestly Gamzee is going to have to throw this one out after tonight. You're going to insist he does so. "Thank you."

"You need someone to look after you, you big stupidhead," she half-snaps, half-sighs at you,the skin between her brows still furrowed. You're not sure if you're forgiven yet, for all of...this. To be percheronly honest, this had not been your idea in the slightest. You think. Gamzee hadn't quite made it up out of whole cloth but. Hmm. You decide that you don't think you'll share that thought with Nepeta just yet, maybe not for a cycle or so. Just so she has a chance to recover from this. When you've finished the bottle of water, she takes it from you and looks around, like she's almost daring someone else to say something about the two of you and what might possibly occur, before stepping back again.

Leaving the room clear for Pyrope to climb onto the bed with her signature rasping cackle. You look at her, because for some reason she's left her flagrantly scarlet eyewear on but removed everything else. Utterly without shame, but in a different way to the way Aradia presented her body. With Pyrope, it's more of a challenge. Begging anyone to make a comment about the way her bones show under her skin, confidently sure that no one is going to. The amount of scars she has, evidently either bladecuts or laser burn only solidify your feeling that denying Nepeta the ability to FLARP was one of the better decisions you've ever made in your life.

"Speak up, Mr Zahhak - you need to reveal yourself to the prosecution. Justice is blind, remember." She grins at you like an aquatic toothbeast, each pointed fang on display. You clear your throat, and she almost falls onto you, skinny hands grabbing at your face. You make a noise of protest as her claws dig in a little around the edges of your jawline and she cackles again. "Hush! You know you always dodge my interrogations, Mr Blueberry Studmuffin. Now you will answer for your crimes."

"Crimes?" you say with difficulty, as she pulls at your face like you're made of some sort of wiggler dough plaything. Muscle and skin doesn't really stretch like the way she wants to pull it, but you let her make her effort. It seems impolite to protest. For a moment she stops pulling and you close your eyes as her fingers span your face, covering you from eyebrow to chin, touching the shape of your nose, well-broken and somewhat flattened across the bridge, down your cheeks in skating arrhythmic patterns that have no hint of indecent papping whatsoever, to the flat shape of your mouth and the strong line of your jaw. 

"Sexy crimes," she says almost absently, and shoves your chin up with the palm of her hand, leaning in to snuffle noisily around the arch of your throat, the hollow of your shoulder. You can feel her breath, almost warm but not quite, her mouth, the tip of her nose along your skin. Then she licks you along the tendon of your throat, too much saliva and enough to make you shudder with distaste. She laughs noisily against your skin, then lands a toothy kiss on your face that you think was meant to be placed on your mouth. It misses, by a fair amount. "Exceedingly sexy crimes. How do you plead?"

"As if the courts accept any plea than guilty," you say with a suddenly dry mouth, and her shriek of laughter lets you know you said the right thing. That's. What game _is_ she playing? The sudden slap she delivers turns your head to the side, more out of shock then anything else. When you look back, she's shaking her hand out and cackling with delight.

"That is some jawline, Mister Blueberry! I should use you for interrogation practice; I'd be the talk of the Cruellest Bar with the repentance I could wring from the accused with one well-delivered smack. Ordinary trolls don't have the same bone structure, means I could really build up my swing." You're stupidly pleased with what she says and stammer something meaningless, that she covers with another biting kiss before pushing you down onto the platform underneath her sparse weight. It feels less clumsy than you would have thought to have her find her way to push her bulge into your nook with a grunt of satisfaction. If nothing else, you feel reassured that she's enjoying it.

Which she apparently does with gusto. You watch as she throws her head back, teeth bared in her almost perpetual sardonic grin and she croons loudly. Openly pleasured, completely without shame. After the penetrating warmth of the two lowbloods, it's almost a shock to be pailed by a midblood again. Her bulge squirms energetically inside you, and she leaves bites over your shoulder when she leans down tighter to fuck you harder and more forcefully. 

"Fuck! I didn't think you'd be like this, Zahhak, you're tighter than I expected after _that_ ," she teases you, panting in your ear with little misdirected nips scattered across your throat. You put an arm behind your head to steady yourself under her vigorous thrusts and grunt a little, pushing back with a rock of your hips as she seems to build up even more steam. One of her hands claws livid stripes into your hip, but it doesn't feel malicious. More like she's clambering to remain steady on treacherous terrain, sinking her grip into whatever she can reach. And maybe just a little bit of making her own mark on what is to her, new ground. After all, it's not as though you mind it. "Mm, oh _yes_..."

She pails loudly and with more than evident satisfaction, pleasured trill raspy and coming from somewhere deep in her chest. You grunt a little, feeling the ache of more slurry being added to your genematerial sack, and the tension from not having managed to pail again just yet from the mount that Aradia had been coaxing you to. Terezi goes to pat your shoulder and gets your face; you sigh loudly, unable to help yourself. Unabashed of complete lack of ability to actually connect anything where she wants to put it (besides apparently her bulge), she just cackles and clambers off you and then off the platform. She stretches her arms above her head, fingers kneading at the open air with an obvious sense of satisfied accomplishment.

"Mercy is allowed, this time," she snickers from behind your head, and this time when she leans down over the edge of the platform to kiss you, she aims directly for your mouth and makes it. The upside down nature of it is a little odd, and your eyebrow raises slightly as she pulls away. Somehow you think she was playing up her lack of eyesight the whole time. "Continue to serve the Empire faithfully, Mr Blueberry. We'll be watching your career with _great interest!_ "

"I'm sure," you say breathlessly, pressing your legs together a little and knowing it's doing absolutely nothing to stop the multicoloured slurry seeping down onto the platform from your overfull nook. You're breathing heavily, feeling the pressure of your genebladder as it just keeps accepting what's being given. Some of it at least; there's a fair multicoloured puddle forming under your rump. You can't see it, of horse, but you don't really need to. You can't make yourself sit up, so you don't. It doesn't matter much, you're sure whoever joins you next will have their own desires that they'll make plain, about position and such. No reason you shouldn't lie down in the meantime. Gather your strength.

"-look just go for it, KK, it'll be fine."

"Stop _pushing_ me, for fuck's sake!"

You roll over a little, because you can't restrain your curiosity. The point of the evening that you've reached physically is tired, but not _too_ tired. Since Gamzee is happier just to watch the proceedings with a bemused smile, you wonder if you should take some sort of guiding hand into what is going on. Sort it out. You _really_ don't feel like doing so.

"Someone should make up their mind," you say as mildly as you can manage and trying not to let an edge of impatience into your voice (you succeed, you think). The pleasured lassitude you're feeling helps, the fullness of your genebladder weighing on you, but you're still on edge from Aradia stroking your bulge and then two more people pailing in you, without allowing you a release of your own. You're feeling at least a little impatient. It's tempting to touch yourself at least, because watching Captor and Vantas get into a shoving match is one of the least erotic things you believe you've ever seen.

"Well, while they are sorting that out, shall we?" a cool voice intercedes, and you nod thankfoally. Maryam at least, is a troll you have a modicum of respect for. You're rapidly running out of those in the room. She sits sideways on the platform, carefully arranging her skirts and you lean up on your elbow to let her kiss you. Her pale skin is an aberration, a sign of her ascendance to another form of troll, but her kiss is cool and almost somewhat professional. Not asking too much, but not giving anything either. After another moment, her hand comes up to cup the back of your head and the kiss deepens, and you can feel her suck at your lower lip, those small wounds of passion already inflicted bleeding into her mouth as she sips. 

"Hey!" you hear Captor say almost resentfully when he realises that someone has moved in ahead of him or Vantas, whatever his goal had been. You're still not quite sure. You don't really care. Maryam almost purrs into your mouth and you shift to let her move more onto the platform, rolling sideways so she can tower over you while her mouth stays fastened to yours. Pointed tongue and fangs working the wounds open on your mouth, you can feel her sucking before she pulls away with a small gasp. Her cheeks look flushed. Both of you continue to ignore the background noise as Captor says something about dibs, and then Ampora takes loud strident offence to that.

"I would like to drink from you properly, Equius. May I?" Kanaya says gravely, and your eyes widen fractionally at her request. Her hand runs up the column of your throat, thumb rubbing slowly over the thick artery in your neck. Pressing down and marking where it is, while her eyes glitter. "You can say no, of course. But I think you will enjoy it - and I know I will."

"What does that - entail exactly?" you ask breathlessly, because you've read books of various kinds and some of them had touched on rainbowdrinkers. You had never thought that Kanaya would be interested in feeding on you. Her eyes almost seem ready to swallow you whole, pupils dilated widely and her distinctively elongated fangs showing very whitely against the black of her lipstick. 

"I am very careful, when I bite. That I can promise you." Kanaya lowers her head, shifting closer again between your thighs. Her skirts hide the fact that her bulge is squirming against your skin with intense interest, tip brushing against the softness of your nook. "You'll feel a pain when my teeth penetrate into your skin, I'm told it's somewhat sharp. The blood loss should not be anything severe; I have no intention of feeding in a prolonged fashion." As she speaks, you can't help concentrating on her fangs, the delicate flick of her tongue against her lips when she enunciates her words. Elegant in even the small things. "I am certain that you are more than strong enough to take it."

A hitch of her hips, the fabric of her skirts brushing over your thighs and the tip of her bulge eases slowly into your nook. She moves her hands so they're propped up to either side of your neck above your shoulders, bracketing your head as you let the unaccustomed feeling of perhaps being the vulnerable one in the situation to wash over you. Every time her mouth moves, you focus and refocus on her long, slender fangs and how they jut just so over her lower lip when she closes her lips in between words.

"I would very much like for you to say yes, Equius."

You realise in a moment that she's waiting on your answer, looking down at you while only a quarter or so of her elegantly shaped bulge curls in slow motions inside you. You restrain the urge to squirm, wanting to push your hips down and take more. Right now. Before she deigns to give it to you. Your mouth is dry and you have to swallow before you can answer her; although your answer should really be evident already from the expression you're sure is on your face. Without your shades, you really don't know how to hide your feelings properly. The look on her face softens slightly, and you exhale shakily as her bulge moves deeper inside your almost aching nook.

"Yes," you croak, because what else could you say. Potentially, there exists the probability that you would say no. But how exhilarating to feel the bite of a rainbowdrinker, to feel the pinch of Kanaya's fangs meeting in your throat and just having to trust that she won't take more than you can survive. That you'll live. You don't think there are many trolls who can say they've met the bite of a rainbowdrinker and lived. You'll be one of the few. It's bizarre, to trust a troll like this when they aren't even in one of your quadrants. But Kanaya has always shown herself to be eminently trustworthy - but she's still not _biting_ you. Gently thrusting, gently moving, her mouth whispering something like a kiss over that spot where she'd so carefully selected a good spot to bite with the very tips of her fingers. 

And then she does bite.

Those distinctively elongated fangs slice into your skin like a hot cutting implement sinking into a pat of cultured dairy block. You feel your whole body convulse, nook tightening around her bulge and the usually unflappable, impeccably elegant jade-blooded Kanaya Maryam _snarls_ into your ear and fixes her fangs in even tighter. You push your hands down into the stuffing of the platform and gasp raggedly as she drinks from your throat, you can feel her _draining_ you. Something in you growing colder, cardiopump beating faster - faster, trying to keep up with the blood loss and keep pumping enough to your extremities. 

You don't - do _not_ \- grab onto Kanaya, the one thing you can remember to do as the feel of her feeding makes you spill another wash of blue all over the platform. As you're sure Gamzee requested, she doesn't stop rolling her hips to make sure her bulge is as deeply in you as she can manage even while you're still orgasming. You hear a kind of gasping mewl, and you realise that the terribly pathetic sound came from you. Your head is dizzy, her fangs are ice stabbing into your vein and when she finally pulls away to lick her lips, you want to pull her back. 

"He better not be useless by the time you're done, Maryam," Ampora's sulky tones come from somewhere to the left, but you don't bother to move your head to look at his expression. You don't really need to. The sound of his voice means you can picture the stoic, not quite a pout very clearly. You have seen it before, quite a few times actually. The next ripple of Kanaya's bulge against the sensory nodes in your nook makes you whimper again, and you stop thinking about Ampora. Very gratefully, for the moment. You've got something else quite fascinating to concentrate on. 

"I am sure - he will be more than - fine," Kanaya says breathlessly, a trickle of glistening dark blue threading down from the corner of her mouth to the line of her jaw. Her tongue touches the tip of the errant trickle near her lips, her eyes focused on yours. The glow in her skin is growing brighter, giving the trace of blood on her mouth an oddly vibrant colour and turning it into something like a line of stained glass against her otherworldly sheen. "Aren't you - Equius?" 

You don't quite have the breath to answer her, but she doesn't seem to really be waiting for one. You're surprised by how much strength she has, and you moan as she kisses the spot where she'd bitten you. Letting your head loll, you allow her to take what liberties she feels she needs to take. You feel warm, pusher still beating too fast but you've got so many reasons for an accelerated heartbeat right at this moment, so you're not overly concerned. Generally speaking, you have a good idea of what sort of use your body can take. Letting Kanaya pail you until she spills is easy, and when she crests, she spills jade deep inside you with a long pleasured sigh. 

"Right, is that it, are you done?" Captor needles as she doesn't move to depart the platform immediately, and he scoffs audibly while Kanaya takes her time getting her breath back. He's always been almost unforgivably rude, at all times and especially in moments that don't involve him. That's what you feel, at least. Crude, rude and irritatingly good (brilliant) at what he does. Two of her long fingers brush some strands of hair that have plastered themselves to your cheek back behind your ear, and she smiles. Touches her fingers to your lips briefly and then pulls away, her skirts falling back into place around her surprisingly muscular legs without letting anyone see any more of her body than what she was willing to allow them to see. 

"Patience is a virtue, Sollux, you should consider perhaps obtaining some," she says in a perfectly pleasant tone, maybe just a little breathless as she swings her legs around and steps off the platform. Alighting with a little pat to her hair to put it back into place. "Or alternatively - don't argue with Eridan when something you actually want is right there." 

"I'm going to remember this the next time you ask me to fix your husktop, KN," Captor says forebodingly, and Kanaya merely laughs a little in response as you hear the click of her heels receding from where you're still laying. Mostly just trying to breathe, and feeling the pressure in your abdomen from the slurry you've absorbed. Two bodies climb onto the platform and you fuzzily focus on both Eridan and Sollux. Huh. You suppose they've found some way to balance their aggression then. 

They've at least reached a sort of agreement and found a form of coexistence, since they've both managed to remove most of their clothes - although Sollux is still wearing a _solitary_ sock, which is somehow more off-putting than if he was wearing both, and Eridan's fingers are still ringed with copious amounts of gold. At least he's taken off the cape and the scarf. Eridan grabs your hand and pulls you up into a sitting position with the sort of ease you'd expect from a troll higher in the hemospectrum than yourself (even if he's still shorter than you). 

He clears his throat, earfins flaring out widely as he looks at you for a moment, not saying anything. 

Captor snorts, and then reaches over Eridan's shoulder and pulls you towards him by a grip on your hair so he can kiss you. You weren't expecting that exactly, and you can feel your energy starting to flag but you do your best to return it nonetheless. In the course of the kiss, you make an intriguing discovery. Apparently his tongue is forked; you wonder if it's natural or engineered to make the most of his bizarre duality fetish. 

"Sol, _you festering asshole_ ," Eridan complains, but seems to be willing enough to take advantage of the bared arch the position makes your throat into. Sharp seadweller fangs meant for piscine prey rake gently over the side of your neck, and you can feel an earfin bat against your cheek. Sollux's mismatched fangs dig into your lip as he kisses you roughly, but not without some expertise. You suppose he's had a few chances at least to consolidate some experience in the matter. "Right, give him over, you've hogged him long enough." 

"Ehehe, feeling impatient, ED?" Sollux sniggers, but he lets go of your hair so that Eridan can tug you into another kiss. You can feel yourself relaxing, even when Sollux grabs your hand to pull it to his crotch. You've had some practice in being gentle with other trolls, and are much more in control of yourself than you were when you were six, so you don't protest. Instead, you try to concentrate on kissing Eridan back at the same time as your fingers tangle with Sollux's bulge. Something seems odd, but you can't look down to see exactly what that is. At least until you have to pull away with a gasp, while Eridan licks his lips and looks satisfied, like he could have kept it up for even longer despite your need to breathe - gills are an unfair advantage in this kind of situation. 

"Your bulge is split," you say somewhat stupidly once you've had a chance to glance down, but you feel like you can be excused for saying something so obvious. Ah. That's quite something. You watch fascinated for a moment as the twin tips coil around your scarred fingers, leaving clinging strands of geneslime across your hand. You suppose the fork in his tongue is natural then; between the clustered fangs and the split tongue, no wonder he has such a terrible lisp. 

"I thought you were meant to be a smart guy, ZK. That was kind of a dumb thing to say." 

"Not everyone is used to your fuckin' freakishness, Sol," Eridan snipes and Sollux snickers before kissing you again, while you keep your fingers moving gently for his bulge's tips to twine around. You wonder what exactly Eridan meant by that but when the seadweller on your left grabs your other hand to pull it down towards his own bulge, you don't get a chance to think much further on it. You wouldn't have expected them to come to such a civilised way of dealing with not wanting to let the other one 'win'. Your rough fingers stroke and caress their bulges, and they swap off kissing you in a way you'd almost describe as mannerly. If it wasn't the two of them. 

There's at least a little shoving, and a lot of mild snarling and at least a few imputations on the poor behaviour taught to the other by their lusus in between the kisses you receive from both of them. Which almost makes you feel like things are close to normal, or at least what you would expect. However you did not ever expect to have a warm bulge in one hand, and a cool one in the other. It's something that feels delicately experimental, like the first time you took a soldering iron to hand and sat down to look over the complications of a circuit board. In a way, it feels almost right. In a way you could never hope to define in words; you've made a passable attempt at slam poetry but you're not what you would call a fantastic poet. 

"Fuck," Sollux groans finally, and then shoves you in the centre of your chest, obviously meaning for you to lay down. In the spirit of cooperation, you do so, although he could never hope to make you do anything without your acquiescence in the absence of his psionics. Those are...somewhat stronger than you want to admit. Your own bulge is out again and squirming somewhat sluggishly but still with a certain eagerness as you anticipate what you think is coming next. 

You're not entirely wrong, but you're not entirely correct either. 

"You better show me what that tongue is good for, blueblood," Eridan sneers from above you, before your view of the ceiling is blotted out by the sight of Eridan's nook descending on your face. And most specifically, your mouth. Bringing your hands up to clench on his thighs, you hold him in place and just enough above you so you can breathe. And then start licking. 

Without your sight, it feels even more immediate when Sollux shoves into your nook. Keening against the folds of Eridan's nook, you can feel your thighs shaking and you try to roll your hips to encourage the vile yellowblood shoving himself with great enthusiasm between your legs to keep moving. You don't think you really need to encourage him. Not in the slightest. You can hear Sollux and Eridan kissing, you think, above your head. You can't see very much - or anything at all, if you want to be completely honest. All you can do is lick and suck, tasting salty nook and feeling Sollux's split bulge writhe against the insides of your own. It's. Oh. It's not like any of the others. It's, hhhh, you don't - oh! 

You wail into Eridan's nook, hips jerking helplessly and feel yourself spill again all over the platform. Every inch of your skin feels oversensitized. It's all you can to remember to keep licking, sucking, mouthing at the nook pressing down on your face. From the sounds you can hear dazedly around Eridan's thighs, you think you're not doing a bad job. At least nothing the contemptible seadweller sitting on your face is going to complain over. 

And Sollux is _still_ pailing you. 

Marely gasping would be beneath you; you're trying to make sure that Eridan is enjoying every moment of sitting on your mouth. Your face. The position is so intensely humiliating, but the rush of shame only makes the entire thing feel better. Something about the taste is addictive. It reminds you of Gamzee, almost, but not quite. Something about the taste. Which makes sense, since Eridan is only one shade above your kismesis (the salt is marginally more noticeable). Having to concentrate on using your tongue and still endeavour to meet Sollux's thrusts is playing havoc with your focus; you're usually quite good at multitasking but this is different to before when it was Aradia and Tavros. Nooks are somewhat more sensitive, and you have to actually consider what would be the best way to please Eridan. With a bulge, they tended to have their own minds and it was easier just to let them do whatever they wanted. 

"Fuckin' cod," you hear from above you, and Eridan's thighs squeeze tighter around your head so you think you must be performing your oral duties at least adequately. You breathe, and swallow, and let Eridan grind down against your face without bothering to keep your hands on his thighs to make him stop, your grip too shaky to be trusted in the aftermath of orgasm. The flicking curl of Sollux's split bulge inside you is almost too much to take, you're oversensitive and overfull, and all you can taste and breathe is seadweller genetic material. 

You're being treated like a tool, a toy, something to be shared between two bickering wigglers instead of an actual troll, and it is making you want to spill again. Even though you just did. That _bulge-_

There's a sort of crackling noise that you can just make out, and then Sollux jams his hips even harder against yours, his chipped claws digging into the meat of your thighs. The heated spill of genetic material inside your nook is only to be expected. You shiver, feeling the muscles in your legs and abdomen clenching, skin almost twitching as you're only further overloaded. You don't want them to stop; that's the last thing you want them to do. Any of them. You can barely remember who's left, or what else could be coming. Eridan shifts on top of you as Sollux's bulge leaves you with your nook twinging and still somehow needy for more, swinging his leg over and relinquishing his seat on your face as you gasp wetly for air. You can feel slurry coolly damp over your mouth, your chin, your cheeks. You must look an absolute sight; it doesn't stop Eridan from leaning down to claim your mouth for a kiss as his chilled bulge fills the recently vacated space of your nook. 

Keeping your eyes open is becoming a chore, but you want to see the look on Eridan's face as he pails you through the rainbow of slurry that's already been pumped into your nook. Your genematerial retention sack feels tight and full, you can feel it pressing against your diaphragm every time you breathe in too deeply. And you're still not done. Eridan cups the side of your face as he kisses you, like he doesn't care that your mouth has to taste terrible and basically just like slurry, hips thrusting rhythmically and easily as his bulge squirms inside your well-used nook. You chirr and purr, too far gone for words. You can feel your thoughts lagging, concentrated and focused on your body and the feeling of having been so well used. Ridden hard, and not even put away as yet. 

The fact that it takes so little time for Eridan to follow Sollux's prior example and spill in your nook makes you smugly pleased. You must have been doing a good job of servicing him with your mouth, if he was that close to the edge by the time he entered your nook. He lies on top of you, panting, and you can feel his earfins against your cheek as he nuzzles at your hair. It's not really flush, but it is comfortable. Despite the feel of his rings tangling in your hair briefly before he rolls off the top of you and leaves you still gasping a little for breath. You're drifting almost, overfull with sensation and slurry both but you know that Gamzee is going to push you until you take everyone who's willing. 

"This is so degrading, I can't believe - Sollux, if you don't stop shoving me, I am going to reach right up _your wastechute sphincter to grab your airsacks and strangle you from the inside out, so HELP ME-_ " 

"Look, he likes it, KK, it's not degrading if he wants it," Sollux interrupts the flood of Vantas' invective, and then your field of vision is taken up with the troll in question's face. His hands catch him on the edge of the platform, leaning over where you're lying recumbent. You purr, a creaky rasping sound that you can't quite keep to yourself. You just feel so _good_. Amazing, really. You can't manage to put together a full string of thoughts, your usually monotonous routine of thought completely disrupted. There's no need to worry about etiquette or of keeping up a proper façade, of being just the person you should be in order to properly meet the dignity of your blood. There's just this. And them. And they _want_ you; you've got the evidence of it all over your person. And inside you. 

You feel remarkably good about the whole situation. 

"Don't you, ZK?" You purr in response, not able to quite get your chirpblister to cooperate with this whole idea of words. What a silly question. Of course you like it. If you didn't, it's not like they'd have been able to do all this. You could have very STRONGLY objected to it. Even though Sollux is quite wrong, it is very degrading. But that's part of why you like it. "See? He's fine." Vantas obviously gets another little shove from behind, and the platform rocks a little. "Also it's not like you don't want to." 

"That's not the _point_ ," Vantas hisses, and looks down at you. His cheeks are flushed red under the gray of his hide, the hideous crimson of his absolutely abominable blood starting to fleck through the adolescent lemon of his eyes. You're all in that sort of situation these nights. You wonder vaguely how he manages to go about his business without getting culled; you won't report him, of horse. Nepeta asked you not to, a few sweeps ago, and you'd agreed but sort of planned on doing so when it became expedient and you could pass it off as an accidental discovery unrelated to your own knowledge. You do not quite so noble things when it means you can keep her safe by doing them. But then Vantas had become something like the Highblood's - Gamzee's - moirail and then you couldn't do it at all. At this point, it's probably too dangerous for all of you to expose him. He's too old and you've all known _far_ too long. "I don't think he even knows who's pailing him at this point-" 

"I do," you say and ah, you do have words. Your head feels heavy and looking up at Karkat looking so angry and afraid makes you feel unhappy. You're not really sure what to do about it. "I know. I want..." You puzzle over what you're going to say next. Words are hard. They require complex thoughts. 

"More _motherfucking_ bulge, ain't I all kinds of motherfucking right," Gamzee's voice comes in, and you chirp because he is exactly right and you hate him so much for being so. How dare he. How dare he do all these horrendous things that he does, and be so bad at so many of them, but _especially_ how dare he be so terrible at being the colour of blood that he is. A cool hand grabs your hair and your head lolls, throat bared as he yanks at the tangled mess of your mane. Both Karkat and Gamzee looming over you now, cheerful grin on Gamzee's face and an almost stern and forbidding look on Karkat's. "I think a hot blooded brother needs to hear that shit, bro. Just let all that want flow out your chirpblister." 

"I _hate_ you so much," you tell Gamzee in a matter of fact voice, ruined by the reality of how breathy you sound. You're sore in ways you've never experienced before, and you're relishing it. Thighs, hips, the scratches and bites over your shoulders and neck and terribly tantalizingly - the ache of being so overused pulsing in your nook. Dragging your eyes from Gamzee's grinning death's head to Vantas, with those outstuck row of fangs digging into his lower lip and his brows pinched up hard with a look of something like concern, you reach up to grab the stocky whatever the heck he was troll by the front of his shirt with a hand that you're surprised to find hasn't lost as much strength of grip as you might have thought. 

And you yank him down with a tensing flex of your arm, so you can clumsily and sloppily kiss the irritating face of him. 

It takes him a good long moment, but then he really kisses you back. He's bad at it, you note, but then you suppose you can't think of a place where he could have gotten any practice. And you've taken him by surprise. Those overhanging fangs are an interesting puzzle to work around as well - ah - looks like you've convinced him that things are not in any way coerced or contrived, because he climbs onto the comfortslab with you and is pulling at his jeans like they've caught fire. Hhh. _Good_. 

You don't know that you would be able to express to anyone exactly how _valued_ it makes you feel to have another person so desperate to have you, to touch you. Not just one - more than one. Almost the round dozen at this point. It's dizzying, and wonderful and you want more despite all that you've already had. Vantas manages to kiss you through the entire process of removing his pants, hard and hungry, with a note that makes you think he's still not sure if he's doing what he should be doing. As though he should be setting some kind of higher example. You don't want him to moralise your situation; you just want him to fuck you, and fill your nook with that highly treacherous mutant red. It's positively _disgusting_ and you paw ineffectually at his back as he almost crouches over you, snarling and the crimson in his eyes glittering like off-shade gemstones. 

You make a truly indescribable sound when he pushes his bulge into your nook - it's so _hot_. Hotter than Aradia even. He almost goes to pull back, focused look switching to concern but you _snarl_ and buck your hips, trying to pull him back down to you with a scrabbling grab of your hand. Not too hard - you can't grab him with too much force, but if he stops you think you will really kill him. 

"Think a bluebro don't want you to stop, best friend," Gamzee says like he thinks he's being helpful in some marenner and you think you could kill him in that moment. A flash of pure obsidian pitch flares in your chest, and you hiss warningly, chitter working its way out of your throat. At least Vantas has gotten your signals and has started to thrust again. Flicka preserve you, but he's so _hot_ inside your nook. Almost to the point of burning. 

__The mumbling teeth-gritted stream of consciousness in your ear is almost numbing. Concentrating on it takes too much of the cognitive power you have, and it would be so much better spent on codifying ways to make him gasp and shut up. Make the flow of rasping words stutter with a clench of your inner muscles to flex around his bulge, a grazing bite of your broken fangs along his throat. It's almost amusing how easily you can do that - are you his _first_ \- no surely not - or maybe you are - but then he grinds his teeth audibly and slams his hips against you, and his bulge flicks against the edge of your seedflap where it couldn't quite reach before - and you bite back a surprised yelp._ _

__"That's the spot, is it, you monumentally snobbish fuckstick?" Karkat grits out from between his clenched teeth, and shoved his hips forward again. Burying his bone bulge into your nook, obviously trying to reach your seedflap again despite his lack of length. He has just enough though - barely. You groan and curl your toes, feeling one of your legs shake as his scalding hot bulge thrashes inside you, writhing against every inch of your nook. "Fffuck, shit, God, just-"_ _

__You don't know exactly what it is he expects to do, but you don't have either the breath or presence of mind to ask. Apparently, Karkat is not the type of troll to skip leg day and he's proving it by the solid, almost brutal thrusts he's giving you consistently. While insulting you at the same time. You'd think it was inconsiderate, but you don't care as long as he continues to pail you just - like - _that_ -_ _

__You spill blue slurry again, but there's a lot less volume of it than when you started._ _

__Tiredness is sapping at your concentration, but you're still more than able to just watch. And with the position you're in, there's really only one thing to watch and that's Karkat. Looking determined, more then anything else, but at least you don't think he's thinking about how he should be finding a way to get you out of where you are right now. No, he's more interested in taking advantage of it. Now. It's good to think you've found something venal in him, instead of that strangely noble bossing bullying nature that made him shove and shout the members of your group into something meant to be approaching tolerable behoofiour. Still._ _

__He kisses you again, with just as much desperation, and it's just as bad as it was before. Too much tongue and teeth grating against yours, spit almost dribbling down your chin, but you just let him do it as he bucks his hips faster and faster. Obviously approaching orgasm and fighting to reach it with the same determination that he seemed to do everything else with. You're not expecting the almost broken look on his face as he spills mutant crimson into you, the corners of his eyes suddenly wet with tears. He doesn't say anything before he pulls himself away from you, ducking his head for a moment and fore-arm rubbing quickly and discreetly across his eyes before anyone else can see what you know you just saw._ _

__Now what was that even about? You don't get much more than a half a chance to wonder, before Gamzee is grabbing at your ankles to suddenly pull you from where you're lying, to a point where the lower halves of your legs are overhanging the platform. You growl in reproof at his inconsiderate actions, but the growl soothes itself into a chirr as you realise exactly why he yanked you down there. The joints of Tavros' legs are a wonder, but you're enough of a craftstroll to understand how it might be more comfortable for Tavros not to have to kneel. You made his legs, after all. You know their limitations of movement intimately, although you had never expected to know them this intimately._ _

__Some part of you is incredulous and horrified that now you're quite sure you have slurry in your _hair_ , after being dragged like that through the puddle that had been forming under your rump - but the addlepated part that only cares about pleasure just trills, and you spread your legs wider as Tavros comes closer. Calloused hands smoothing up your thighs from your knees, and leaning over to kiss a bite on your shoulder. A bruise on your chest. _ _

__"Hi," he says cheerfully but almost bashfully, and you can just about manage to chirp in response. Everything has become a morass, something to wade through slowly. Leaning over you, Tavros captures your mouth with his and you groan as his thick bulge slithers its way into your nook. And makes itself quite at hive, in slow roiling motions. You rock your hips back onto the slow curling motions, feeling the warmth pervade your insides. Something a little more comfortable than Karkat's blazing heat, even if it wasn't anywhere near as _thrilling_. You could do with something a little less exciting at this point. And Tavros fills the gap more than adequately._ _

__Slow is almost all you think you can take at this moment and steady is one of the words that just about anyone would use to describe Tavros Nitram. It's a relief to melt a little, just let him...do what he wants. It doesn't hurt, or make you want to expend any more energy that you are right now. Just being pailed with bone-shudderingly deep thrusts, while he kisses gently at your jaw and the marks on your throat. It's hard to see him as a threat; so you let him get close and deep. It's too much effort to lift an arm, or curl your legs around his waist but he doesn't seem like he needs to demand that sort of exertion from you. From the sound of the low purrs he's making, he's more than happy to just be doing exactly what he's doing._ _

__You can just allow yourself to relax. Let things go. You can feel something like an answering purr reverberating in your thorax, and you just watch Tavros' face through the shade of your eyelashes. He looks focused, and it's all on you. It's a warm feeling, almost as warm as his bulge slowly curling and pressing against every inch of the inside of your nook. If you had the blood to spare, you think you'd blush at the wet, frankly _moist_ sounds as he does so. Your bulge is lazily halfway out of your sheath, but you don't think you're going to spill again. All you can do is shiver as you feel the usually carefully understated strength of Nitram exceptionally intimately as he pails you slowly, and with great intent._ _

__Until he comes with a low sigh, deep in your nook and his face pressed against your neck. At some point, he'd taken your hand to lace your fingers together, not minding the genetic material you know you've got smeared across your gloves. You don't think your genematerial sack takes anything of his colour in, just flooding back out around your thighs. You're too full. But you feel so warm. After a long soft moment, Tavros stirs himself with a grunt and pushes himself away from you and the platform - but not without a last gentle kiss._ _

__You can feel how close to collapse you are, but the next weight on the platform is a more familiar thump and you curl into it. And into Nepeta's hand as she strokes your cheek and through your sweat-drenched hair. She rubs your face and leans down, crouching over you and kissing your forehead and oh - she's naked. Her big jacket and unassuming height always makes people underestimate her, but you've seen her naked before, of horse. And she is eminently capable of taking care of herself in the wilds she calls her hive territory._ _

__Nepeta Leijon likes to call herself an apex purredator and she is not what you would call wrong to do so._ _

__When she's out in the forests and wilds, you worry about her a little but not very much. Between her own capabilities and bodily strength as well as the guidance of her very large, well-fanged and remarkably responsible lusus, Pounce de Leon, she's likely to able to deal with any challenge that the wilderness can throw at her. It's more when she encounters other trolls that you feel a deepening sense of concern. Trolls are not as predictable as cholerbears, and much worse predators. Considering who you'd grown up next to, you feel that you can speak with expert knowledge on the subject. _And_ Nepeta absolutely refuses to follow the rules! Right now though, you think you might enjoy the fact that she finds it so easy to flout convention._ _

__"Mmf." It's so relaxing to let her stroke your hair and not-quite-really pap your cheeks. You could finish now. When she kisses you, it's questioning and it is not as though the two of you actually need words. To discuss things. You nod a little anyway so that she can be absolutely certain that you want this, want her, and she croons, a low purring rumble of contentment. You move just enough so that she can sling her arm around your shoulder where you're lying on your side, and she pulls your leg up a fraction so that your moirail's olive green bulge can curl slowly into your nook._ _

__"Equius," she sighs against your skin, curled against your back in a way you'd allow few other trolls the privilege. You can feel her pressing her forehead down against the middle of your shoulderblades, and rocking her hips slowly just enough to make her bulge writhe inside you. Whether you'll ever do this again is exceptionally improbable, so you will just enjoy it for what it is, while it lasts. And it is very enjoyable, Nepeta is not at all bad at this. Slow and lazy, and somehow it all still feels pale even though she's sheathdeep in your nook right now. A trill works its way out of your throat, and she answers with her own aroused chirrup._ _

__"'s good?" you slur, because you're starting to truly feel the effect of what has amounted to an extremely extended pailing session across every inch of your body, lactic acid staining your muscles. You hadn't expected this, when Gamzee had told you to come to his hive. Well...you'd be lying if you said you hadn't expected _some_ pailing - the pair of you were in spades, after all - but you hadn't expected _this_._ _

__"So good, Equius," she hums in response to your question, and thrusts again, slow and gentle. You make a crooning sound, purring, both of you purring softly until she finally spills inside you. Adding the final touch to this scene of debauchery. Everything in your head feels vaguely fuzzy and off-kilter, but in a good way. When she pulls her bulge from your nook, she doesn't get up off the platform and just stays there, petting your hair gently. Kissing at the marks and cuts along your shoulders. You're wrung out, there's not a spare drop of slurry left in your shameglobes. And normally you wouldn't be so uncouth, even in your own mind. But you feel like you have extenuating circumstances. "So good, you're so good...pale fur you..."_ _

__"Pale for you," you murmur, and perhaps that seems foalish to those around you. But you are. And this hasn't changed that. You hear a pair of hands clapping, and you roll your head around resentfully to look up at Gamzee. You manage to bare your broken fangs at him, just enough to show you might have enjoyed yourself but didn't forgive him, and he chuckles raspily and utterly without repentance._ _

__"Excellent motherfucking job, pony bitch." He reaches down and ignores Nepeta's soft snarl from behind your shoulder to stroke your hair, and down the line of your jaw. Scritches you under the chin like you're one of Tavros' little pets, and you snap at his fingers lazily. He takes his hand away and turns to face the rest of the room, hands on his hips. He's still naked; you close your eyes in self-defence against the sight of his ass. Nepeta makes a disgusted spitting noise and curls up tighter against your back. "What up, motherfuckers. Y'all can hang here if y'wanna, eat some pie, shoot some shit. But this part of the show is fucking over, we done. You want soporpatches, they're in the closet or you can make your own ways the fuck hive." He turns back around to leer down at you. "You want a friendly frond, kittybitch? I think this motherfucker needs a hose down, and a righteous brother has shit set up just for that."_ _

__"Hmmph!" Nepeta kisses you again, before jumping up and with Gamzee's help, you get onto your feet and one arm around Nepeta's shoulder. The other around Gamzee's. They're mismatched in height but they're more than strong enough to hold you between them nonetheless. These socks, you note while you gaze blearily down at your feet, are only good for throwing in the garbage chute. Shuffling slowly out of the room, you know you can hear the rest of them talking but it's coming to you like they're underwater - you're so _tired_. But you don't think many trolls could go through something like that as well as you, which gives you something like a glow of pride in your chest. "You're lucky this turned out ok, Gamzee! I told mew what would happen if mew were wrong!"_ _

__"You sure the fuck did, purrchica..ok, open that motherfucker right there, there's an ablutionblock through it," he says and the trio of you make your way inside what's a rather cramped ablutionblock. Still, it does have what looks like an appropriately sized trap, and a range of bottles lined up on the edge. You mumble something and Gamzee leans down closer to you. "What's that, Eqbro?"_ _

__"I wasn't sure you knew what an ablutionblock _was_ , Highblood," you say more clearly, and Nepeta crows with laughter before they ease you down to sit on the floor. Damn. Your legs feel exceptionally shaky, and very unprepared to take your weight. You think tomorrow night, for once, you might stay in your recuperacoon past twilight. And maybe just take things...easy. Oh, but it had been worth it. Very worth it. _ _

__"I'm going to put some water into the ablutiontrap! And when it's done, you're outta here, meowster," Nepeta says threateningly in the direction of your kismesis, and Gamzee bobs his head obligingly. You really should scold her for talking to the Highblood that way, but you're not what you would call in the mood. Gamzee squats next to you, back against the wall like you are, and drapes his arm along your shoulder. You let him pull you closer, so he can murmur in your ear. You're not sure you want your moirail to hear what he has to say, no matter what she's just seen. And participated in._ _

__"You made such a motherfucking mess everywhere, brother," he murmurs into your ear, and his hand comes up to your throat. Claws pricking gently at your skin. Gamzee huffs out a pleased sigh into your hair, and you try not to think about how you got dragged through a slurry puddle but at the same time you're hoping that whatever is now coating your mane, _gets all over his face_. He'd deserve it. "I was thinkin' about fucking you again, but maybe I'll save that for next time." He kisses the side of your throat over one of the bitemarks you know he left, not one of the others. "Gonna _pail you right in the 'chute, make sure you know just WHO the fuck you belong to, huh?_ "_ _

__Oh. Oh, that's. Hhhhhhk._ _

__"Maybe you had better," you say through a dry mouth, feeling like you're sweating again. You probably are. That low hissed threat-promise made a shudder race down your spine, but it definitely wasn't a bad shudder. God, how depraved. How udderly taboo, even more so than what you've just gone through. He's so perverted, and you are just as bad because you're so very ready for him to do it, just not - right now. "You wouldn't want me to consider my other...options."_ _

__He barks a laugh, before it dies out into a purring croon as he nuzzles at your hair and throat. His hand is still clasped around your neck, centring you, making you realise the extremities of your body and _ensuring_ that you don't drift off. Not just yet. Not until your moirail has you in her capable hands. Soon. Very soon._ _

__"The ablutiontrap is full! Ok!" Nepeta is in front of you with her hands on her hips, looking very ferocious and ready to take on Gamzee if she needs to. The subjugglator in training just honks a laugh and straightens himself onto his feet, before leaning down a little to grab you around the elbow as you do the same thing to him so he can haul you to your feet. Almost contrary to appearances, there is a lot of wiry strength in Gamzee's long frame._ _

__"I'll turn him over to your capable diamond-pale fronds, my hunting sister," Gamzee says in an almost courtly way, and once you're both on your feet, he nods his head at the tub. "Why ain't you hop in and I'll help this shaky motherfucker get in and into your arms, so he don't fall and crack his skull?"_ _

__"I'd be _fine_ -" You protest your ability to be steady on your feet for five timepiece clicks to no avail, because Nepeta seems to think that Gamzee's proposal is a sensible horse of action. Fuming a little bit as Gamzee removes your socks and then your gloves as you lean on him, you let them transfer you into the heated water, smelling vaguely of flowers and with drifts of bubbles floating across its surface in a sort of tag-team action. You'd never tell them that Gamzee's steadying hand on your elbow was actually required, and you subside against Nepeta with an absent-minded purr._ _

__"I'm gonna keep these, I think," and your eyes fly open at Gamzee's thoughtful tone of voice. He's holding your socks. Your very stained, filthy, slurry-smeared _thigh-high socks_. You splutter something in denial, and he just grins wolfishly at you and you know you're not going to win this argument. Especially since you're not actually sure if you can get out of the trap. Even without Nepeta clinging to you. Oh it feels so _nice_ just to relax in the warm water - "Gonna stick 'em right the fuck up on my wall-"_ _

__"You will _not_ , Highblood, I must protest," you croak out once your mind actually catches up to what he's saying. Oh _fiddlesticks_ , he would, and he's going to. Nepeta giggles and you can't believe she thinks this is funny. _ _

__"Efurrypawdy likes a trophy, Sweatquius, you can let your spade have this one, I think," she says in a cheerful voice, and you'd say something more but she's oh - got her fingers into your hair and that's mmm, that's very nice indeed... Your eyelashes flutter a bit, and you sink back against your moirail as she works cleaning foam through your messy, slick hair. Oh. Mmm. Oh, that is very nice. She always knows just what to do to get you to relax properly. "Just drop my bag outside the door, ok, Gamzee? It's got everything I need in it, fur afterwards."_ _

__"Uh huh, you got it, kittybitch. Respiteblock's down the corridor on your left," Gamzee says, and then leans over the edge of the tub to kiss you on the forehead. "Rest up, motherfucker. I got other things I wanna do to you."_ _

__"Out! Go have your own shower, and find your own meowrail," Nepeta scolds, and splashes him with a spray of water from the bath. He chuckles and holds his hands up in a gesture of submission and ambles his way out of the block without further argument. He even closes the door behind him, leaving the two of you to rest in private. Good. There are some things that you are exhibitionist about, but your feelings jams are not one of them._ _

__"He's such a terrible highblood," you mention without rancour, just noting it for the record. You have before, but you feel like it's a sentiment that bears repeating. Often. Nepeta laughs softly, and pours water from her cupped hand through your hair. Washing out the mess and the cleaning foam. Hnnngh. You feel so full and bloated with slurry, but you don't want to bring the ablution to an end yet. And you'll have to, to get it out of your body. It's not too bad...yet. But you can feel that it's going to be._ _

__"You're both terripurr highbloods," Nepeta says complacently, then rubs a washcloth over your face before you can do more than splutter. Then you're spluttering for a different reason, but it's not something that lasts as she moves the cloth along your chest and down to your arms. Cleaning off sweat and flecks of slurry. You loll back against her, feeling vaguely guilty for being pampered so much but - but if your moirail can't pamper you, then who the heck can?_ _

__"That was terrible, Nepeta," you comment, now that the washcloth is out of your face and your mouth. She laughs again softly, and kisses you where she can reach, since she's behind you and cushioning you from the walls of the trap with her body. Your head resting mostly on her shoulder, but slightly cushioned by one of her rumblespheres. It's wonderfully, comfortingly familiar. "...do you remember when we did this the first time?"_ _

__"I remempurr I had to basically trick you into getting your clothes off and actually _relaxing_ , yep." She scoffs audibly, a little tch! sound as you snort but she's not wrong. So you don't say anything, just let her be the support you rest on as you take full mental catalogue of all your aches and sore points. Your thighs are almost trembling from the feel of now being allowed to rest instead of tensing and your nook is sore, deep inside. With Nepeta's fingers carding gently through your hair, you decide not to correct her version of events._ _

__"Mm."_ _

__"So...you did enjoy your wriggling day?" she says after a long moment of silence. It had been a comfortable silence, you felt, but she sounds almost anxious now. At least, she's not at ease. You swallow back a laugh and nod slightly, not wanting to hit her with your horn by accident._ _

"Oh yes." You can hear the dreamy (sated) weariness in your own voice, so you're sure you're letting on more than you would want to. Even to your own moirail. You shift just a tiny bit in the water, so you can lean against her body a little more. She might not be as strong as you (few trolls are), but she is certainly able to manage in this capacity. "Very much." 

"Good." 

You feel her smile, you think, against your forehead and you just let her do what she wants to clean you up after that. You don't see much of a reason to object, and it feels _so_ nice to have her take care of you. By the time you've rid yourself of the genetic material rounding out your stomach, you're not good for much more than stumbling your way out of the ablutionblock with her assistance and falling straight into a recuperacoon to sleep the day away. In the evening, you say goodbye to Gamzee, and manage to slip out without being bailed up by Vantas, or anyone else who might have slept over in Gamzee's hive. You don't ask. You don't want to know. 

Nepeta waves you a cheery goodbye en route to your hive, before heading off to check on her lusus and her territories of forests and plains. On foot, of course. Getting her to ride in something half the way there had been enough of a feat. You continue on in the scuttlebuggy to your canyon-side retreat and let your butler do his fussing, although you manage to restrain Aurthour to something minimal. Letting yourself into your workblock and sitting down at your regular bench, you let out a deep sigh, and look around. 

Well. 

That had certainly been...an experience. 

After another long moment, you reach towards your current project and pull it closer. Pick up a screwdriver, and throw yourself into your work. By the time Aurthour attends you with his hourly presentation of towels, you haven't forgotten the previous night. How could you, whenever you move your body reminds you exactly of what sort of use it's been put through. But you're feeling like you could get back to normal. Eventually. You shift a little, and ignore the little voice that says maybe you don't want to get back to normal. Something like that can't have any effect on how you live your life. Or the way you _should_ live your life. 

Can it? 


	3. Chapter 3

terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling centaursTesticle [CT]

 

TC: WhAt Is UuUuUuPpPpPp  
TC: My FiNe MoThErFuCkInG sPaDeSlUt?  
TC: :o)  
CT: D --> Highb100d  
CT: D --> Everything is fine  
TC: InClUdInG tHaT mOtHeRfUcKiNg MiRaCuLoUs NoOk?  
TC: WoUlDn'T wAnT tHaT tO gEt ToO sOrE oR nOtHiNg.   
CT: D --> It's  
CT: D --> Fine  
TC: GlAd To HeAr It, My BeSt MoThErFuCkInG bUcKeT bItCh.  
TC: :o)  
CT: D --> Are the insults really necessary   
CT: D --> You're being e%ceptionally vulgar tonight  
CT: D --> Even mare so than usual  
TC: ShUcKs, BlUeBrO. i'M jUsT iN aLl KiNdS oF mOtHeRfUcKiNg HiGh SpIrItS aNd ShIt.  
TC: I aM fEeLiNg ThE mIrAcLe Of FrIeNdShIp AlL uP iN tHiS hIvEbLoCk ToNiGhT.  
CT: D --> Really  
CT: D --> The spirit of friendship  
CT: D --> You're sure it's not just sopor   
TC: YoU rEaLlY aRe A mOtHeRfUcKiNg RiOt, My MoSt FuCkInG hElLaRiOtOuS kIsMeSiBrO.   
TC: :o)  
TC: NoPe, AiN't SlAmMiNg DoWn No WiCkEd PiEs ToNiGhT, bUt A rIgHtEoUs NiNjA hAs A mOtHeRfUcKiNg InViTaTiOn To ExTeNd  
TC: OnE i ThInK yOu'Re GoNnA eNjOy ThE fUcK oUt Of.  
CT: D --> I can't think what you could possibly have in mind  
CT: D --> But I am sure I will hate it  
TC: LoL.  
TC: YoU wAnNa CoMe OvEr? TaVbRo AnD aRaSiS aRe AlL tO bE gEtTiNg ThEiR hAnG oUt On, AnD tHeY wAs WoNdErInG lIkE mAyBe YoU'd WaNt To CoMe OvEr.  
CT: D --> Gamzee  
TC: :o)  
CT: D --> What sort of proposition is this  
TC: WhAtEvEr MoThErFuCkInG kInD yOu WaNt It To Be.  
TC: So YoU wAnNa CoMe OvEr?  
CT: D --> ...yes   
CT: D --> When have you arranged this  
CT: D --> Gathering  
CT: D --> For  
CT: D --> If I may ask  
TC: YoU sUrE cAn MoThErFuCkInG aSk, BrO.  
TC: HoW dOeS tOmOrRoW sOuNd? YoU bUsY oR sOmE sHiT?  
CT: D --> No, I'm not   
CT: D --> I'm not busy  
CT: D --> So tomorrow  
TC: MiRaClEs. JuSt AsK aNd YoU sHaLl MoThErFuCkInG rEcEiVe AnD aLl ThAt GoOd ShIt.  
TC: SeE yOu ThEn, BrO.  
TC: HeY eQuIuS, bEsT lOaThEd AnD mOsT vIlE?  
CT: D --> I  
CT: D --> Yes, Highb100d   
TC: BrInG a NeW sEt Of ThIgH hIgHs, RiGhT?  
TC: I tHiNk I'm GoInG tO sTaRt A cOlLeCtIoN.  
CT: D --> *Highb100d*  
TC: :o)

terminallyCapricious [TC] stopped trolling centaursTesticle [CT]


End file.
